The Black Flame
by Cadhlar
Summary: When Gangplank hears rumors of a magical artifact, which might grant him the power to claim rule of Bilgewater, he enlists the help of Twisted Fate to retrieve the artifact. Meanwhile Jarvan III and Lux must ask Xin Zhao to cross a line and reveal a hidden darkness within him to combat a growing threat in Noxus.
1. The Fated Path

The Fated Path

"This is a bloody awful plan!"

Gangplank's voice boomed inside the metal walls of the thin corridor. Xin looked up at Gangplank from where he was kneeling.

"If you have a better plan, then speak."

Gangplank pointed at the crudely drawn map of the laboratory.

"I saw we burst in through the front, move fast and take them by surprise."

Fate looked at the Ace of Hearts in his hand and spoke.

"No my friend, they will be heavily fortified and expecting us to make a move."

Gangplank stared Fate in the eyes.

"What did yer cards tell you that?"

Fate let a cheeky grin slide across his face.

"No, my common sense did."

Gangplank felt himself boil up with frustration and grabbed the gun from his hip; only to find it was gone. A whistle brought his attention to Fate who was spinning the pistol around his finger. Fate spoke again, with all the smug attitude he could muster.

"And I didn't even need my cards to swipe your little toy off of you."

Lux decided to step in before the squabbling men broke out into a fight. She took the gun from Fate and gave it back to Gangplank who kept it in his hand but held down by his hip.

"Friends there is no use arguing, we will get nowhere and the Professor will complete his plan."

The words rung in the ears of the steamed up men who decided to back off. Lux knelt down by the map and spoke.

"What if you're all right? We could use Gangplank and Xin's plan together."

Xin frowned and pointed at the entrance.

"If Gangplank and I attack there…"

Lux nodded and spoke.

"Then Fate and I can stick to your plan."

Gangplank gave way.

"Fine if that's what it's gonna take to get you quivering wenches to move then let's do it."

Fate released his deck to fly around him and spoke.

"The plan has been settled on and our path awaits."

He held a hand out to Lux.

"My dear shall we depart?"

Lux pulled her wand from her belt and whisked it through the air. Fate's vision filled with spots of light and after a few blinks he saw Lux running off shouting back to him.

"Come on Fate we don't want to miss our date with destiny."

She followed this up by laughing a high pitched melody that echoed back down the corridor.

Fate looked at Gangplank and Xin before running his fingers along the rim of his hat.

"I do believe Lady Luck is on my side tonight."

With that he took off into the dark abyss of the metal walls. Xin and Gangplank looked at one another and Xin spoke first.

"Let's move; we don't have much time."

Gangplank felt himself getting worked up by the soldier in front of him.

"Ye don't tell me what to do Demacian."

Gangplank turned and jogged off into the corridor away from where Fate and Lux had departed. Xin shook his head in pity for the pirate and picked up his spear as he ran into the darkness.

Lux ran through the corridor, her steps barely making a sound as she glided across the metal floor. She saw the turn off to reach her destination. She stepped left onto a spiral staircase that rose high into the tower above her. It took only a few minutes to run up the metal stairs to the top where she found a hatch sealed doorway. She gripped the hatch and spun it round, unlocking the heavy door which separated the thick air inside and the pollution of the outside world. The pollution rushed in, making Lux gag and cough in response. Lux waved her wand up and bent the light around her mouth and nose. The air she breathed became clearer and Lux was thankful for the relief from the pollution. She looked through the thin haze and saw something that she hadn't expected.

Fate was leaning against the railing of the tower balcony flipping cards through his fingers. He tipped his hat up so Lux could only just see his eyes glinting out from underneath the rim. He spoke with a smug grin across his lips.

"My, my Lux what took you so long?"

Lux smiled and walked over to the gypsy.

"Well I was busy talking to a few of the locals, had to straighten a few of them out."

Fate grinned and turned to look over the city below them. Lux stepped beside him and leant on the railing to join him in their silent gaze. She looked over Zaun and its smog covered cityscape. The towers built from metal and machine rose above them into the Zaun Gray. The warehouses, laboratories and homes below were separated by thin alleyways and crowded streets. Lux couldn't help but feel disgusted by the chaos, the anarchy of this vile city.

She looked over at Fate who had a different look in his eyes, there was something deep in them like a fire had suddenly brewed within the typically flippant gambler. Lux broke the silence by speaking.

"How long has it been?"

Fate's attitude held and he left his hardened gaze over the city.

"Too soon, too long. Does it matter? Deep down I knew that one day destiny would lead me back here. Been running too long from this."

Lux felt a strange mix of pity and contempt for the man. She only knew so much about him and she knew a man like this did not fit into the Demacian code; and yet there was something else she felt. She shook the feeling off and looked at Fate before speaking.

"You ready?"

Fate's renowned demeanour returned and he looked at Lux with a smile across his face.

"Our date with destiny awaits us my dear," He put a hand on Lux's shoulder, "Let's begin."

With those words the pair looked at the rooftop below them and in a blink they vanished.

Lux collapsed to her knees when the pair reached their destination. She clutched at her heart and Fate chuckled quietly.

"Teleporting takes some getting used to."

Lux nodded in agreement and slowly stood. She shook off the pain easily and smiled at Fate.

"Well there's a first time for everything; and hopefully the last."

They looked around at the rooftop of the laboratory they had teleported to. They were standing in a space between two blocks, possibly rooms. The roof was otherwise occupied by pipes, smokestacks and hatches. Their attention was suddenly drawn to the sound of footsteps and talking coming towards them. They stepped back around the corner of a block and Lux, with a wave of her wand, bent the light around them. The talking became clear and they could hear the pollution scarred voices of Zaunites.

"I shwear I heard shomethin' from ova' 'ere."

"Ya jus' makin' shtuff up ya are."

The approaching Zaunites rounded the corner opposite and walked towards them. They were evidently mercenaries, dressed in mismatching armour and armed with different swords. One stopped and leant against a wall whilst the other walked closer and closer. He rounded the corner and stared right at Fate and Lux. He sighed when he saw nothing in front of him and turned back.

"Guessh you were righ'."

It was at the point Fate took the opportunity and threw a card. It silently slipped from his fingers and sliced across the mercenary's throat. As his body fell to the ground Lux stepped round and threw a beam of light at the second mercenary. The beam pierced the man's heart before he could even cry out. The two bodies crumpled to the ground within a moment of each other. Lux turned to Fate and spoke.

"Could you please warn me before making a move."

Fate spoke as he looked up that the tower they had been on a few moments ago.

"My dear in that scenario the opportune moment arose and I had to take it. I knew you were more than capable of handling him."

Lux sighed.

"Not the point Fate. You can't always take a gamble on these things."

Fate held up a card.

"I make sure the odds are in my favour. And I must say I'm surprised; death without trial? You say you're a Demacian?"

Lux wasn't going to fall for his mockery.

"They are guilty for collaborating with the Professor. Without the jurisdiction of the Demacian law I alone must hand down justice."

Fate chuckled to himself. Lux ran over to the edge of the roof and peered down. Below was the front courtyard; filled with mercenaries sitting around or patrolling. She looked over the courtyard to the locked front gate and past it to the alleyway opposite. She clenched and unclenched her fist making a small flash of light emit from her palm. There was a pause as she waited for a response. Still nothing came so she looked over at Fate who noted her concerned look and walked over. Lux whispered.

"They aren't responding. Do you think they're alright?"

Fate nodded his head.

"The Captain and Xin? Unless they kill each other no one else will."

With those words the pair received their response. A loud gunshot rang out and the lock on the gate was blown to pieces. A roaring Gangplank stormed from the alley towards the courtyard followed by Xin. Lux spoke.

"Okay that's our signal. We shouldn't have any problem with patrols now."

The pair turned and ran over to a hatch which Lux spun round with ease. She pulled it open and Fate slid down a ladder that was underneath. Lux closed the hatch and joined Fate. Even within the metal building they could hear the gunshots and fighting outside in the courtyard. Somehow Lux wasn't surprised by Gangplank's plan of action but decided to put her thoughts aside to attend the mission at hand. The pair ran down the corridor, moving as silently as they could. They reached a junction with three turn offs. They stopped and looked down each one, but each corridor appeared the same. Fate gathered the floating cards up in his hand, shuffled them and fanned them out to Lux.

"Pick a card."

Lux looked at him with a bewildered expression.

"Are you for real?"

Fate couldn't help but give a wink.

"What harm is there in a little luck?"

Sighing Lux randomly drew a card. She pulled it and flipped over the nine of spades. Without hesitating Fate turned left, the card in Lux's hand flying out to join the deck in circling around Fate. Lux ran after him into the gloom of the laboratory. Fate ran through a door when suddenly the floor fell open beneath his feet. A trapdoor had been sprung and Fate turned to grasp the ledge of the pit but Lux was quicker. With a flick of her wrist the light beneath Fate became a thin surface for him to land on; two feet above a pit of spikes. Lux lifted the platform and Fate out the pit. Fate spoke to Lux as she stepped across the pit to safety.

"Glad you have my back."

Lux smiled at his flattery but returned her attention to the pit.

"Must be to deter trespassers."

Fate peered closer and observed the mechanism, his eyes tracing the trigger back to behind the door he came from. He spoke with some consideration.

"But why have the safety catch on the outside if you want to keep people out, and why would you have the trapdoor inside, isn't there a danger of falling in if there's an accident?"

Lux knelt down next to him and responded.

"I've seen this sort of set up before. You don't use it to keep people out; you use it to keep them in."

The pair looked at one another and Lux mouthed counting up to three. When she finished the count the pair whipped round with their weapons drawn. Nothing moved or jumped out at them so they relaxed. The room was dimly lit by a lamp hanging from the roof so Lux pointed at it and the lamp brightened, illuminating the room. The pair could now see the room and what lay before them were horrors they would not forget. The room appeared to be a lab, with workbenches, boards, and alchemic, scientific and magical instruments. But the pair's focus was on the shelves that sat on the walls. Jars lined the shelves, filled with putrid masses of organic matter. They could neither be described as objects nor living creatures because some appeared to be alive whilst others appeared to be somewhere in between. Blobs of flesh quivered, coils of organs squirmed and with the new source of light, the creatures that had eyes shielded themselves beneath their deformed bodies. Lux spoke with horror lacing her words.

"Does this man's depravity sink any lower?"

Fate responded but there was that edge to his voice once again.

"What else would one expect from a Zaunite?"

The pair knew time was running out so they ran through the room to other end where another door stood before them. As Fate drew closer to the door, Lux laid down a platform for them to cross. They pushed through the door and continued down the corridor. They came to a T-junction but the direction to go was easy to discern. To their right they could hear the sounds of talking and working, as though a machine was being built with the aid of magic and science. As they ran towards the sounds they could make out the sounds of cogs turning, spells being enchanted and a man shouting orders. The pair stopped when the source of the sounds came into view. The walls on the right gave way, revealing a hall beneath them, occupied by sights that made them doubt if they would survive to see the end of this.

Xin ran quickly through the corridor after Gangplank. Ahead he saw the Captain standing outside of a door that was quickly closing. Xin jumped forward and jabbed his spear into the gap, stopping the door from closing. Xin left the corridor and recovered his spear before Gangplank could run off into the bustling crowd of the street. Xin had wrapped a grey cloak around his body to conceal his Demacian armour from the Zaunite eyes. Gangplank however boldly strutted through the crowd, pushing people out of his way whilst Xin slipped through unnoticed. Gangplank turned down an alleyway and started jogging. He stopped when he saw the alley was a dead end due to a wall. Xin joined him and spoke.

"The laboratory is on the other side if I'm not mistaken."

Gangplank responded abruptly.

"I know that, I'm just wondering how ye plan on getting there?"

Xin gave a simple answer.

"We could walk around."

Gangplank shook his head.

"No we don't know how long that would take. We need to go this way."

"What if we climbed?"

"Wait here Demacian, I saw a shopkeeper who was selling explosives. We can blow this wall to smithereens no problem."

Before Xin could tell Gangplank that was a bad idea the pirate ran off back into the street. Xin instead had another idea in mind. He walked back slightly along the alley and drew his spear. He took a quick run up and planted his spear near the base of the wall. The spear flexed and Xin jumped, rocketing up to the top of the wall. Xin landed cleanly on the top, perching himself on one foot. He crouched down on both feet and turned to wait for Gangplank. Xin breathed in slowly, the thin cloak only did so much to filter out the noxious fumes of the air that smothered him. He felt the longing to return home, to breathe the fresh air of Demacia again; to regain his honour. His attention was directed to the sound of heavy breathing and gruff mumbling at the end of the alley. Gangplank had returned with a barrel tucked under his arm. He looked up to Xin who was silently waiting.

"How the bloody hell did ye get up there?"

"I jumped."

Gangplank lifted his head higher and Xin saw there was blood on his forehead so he spoke.

"Captain why is there blood on your forehead?"

Gangplank seemed surprised briefly till he touched it and then cleaned it off.

"Oh well the shopkeeper and I had a mild disagreement about the price so I had to improvise. Negotiation is a fine art Demacian."

Xin was unsure if he was being sarcastic or serious but experience taught him not to bother questioning the pirate. Instead Xin held his spear down and spoke.

"Climb."

Gangplank grabbed the spear with one arm, keeping his grip on the barrel, and planted his feet against the wall. Xin started pulling the spear up as Gangplank quickly walked and pulled himself up. The pair were seated on top of the wall and from their perch they could see the laboratory. A heavy front door was guarded by a locked courtyard full of mercenaries. Gangplank spoke with an edge of excitement in his voice.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, a proper fight."

With that he dropped down to the alley floor. Xin jumped down and stopped Gangplank before he ran out into the street.

"Captain wait. We must first see if Lux and Fate are ready."

Gangplank waved it off.

"I'm sure they're fine."

"We are waiting for their signal."

Gangplank huffed and sat down on top of the barrel.

"Fine we'll bloody wait."

The silence gave them a moment to breathe and Xin took the time to think through a plan of attack. If he ran in and vaulted over the wall silently he could catch the patrols off guard and take them down. He could then draw attention as Gangplank cut through the gate and flanked the remaining mercenaries. Xin nodded, that plan would work well. He heard Gangplank whisper.

"Hey up there."

Xin looked up to the roof where through the thick smog they could see a light flashing. Xin spoke softly.

"That's the signal. Now here's the plan…"

Gangplank turned and looked at him.

"Plan? This was my bloody idea and I'll call the shots."

Xin couldn't restrain a frown.

"What is your plan?"

"We charge."

"That isn't a wise move."

"Well I think you can bugger off then if ye feel like being a knee wobbling scully maid."

With that Gangplank turned, drew his pistol and shot right at the gate. The lock exploded into pieces making every mercenary draw their weapons and eHe prepare themselves for battle. Gangplank ran out the alleyway roaring as he headed straight for the enemy line. Xin followed in suit and ran up alongside him. Gangplank fired a shot into the air and Xin felt the muscles in his body tighten, his steps quicken and arms become lighter. Xin stepped ahead of the captain and headed straight for the mercenaries who had formed a wall of swords and spears, a sergeant stood behind the line relaying orders. Xin planted his spear into the ground and flew straight over them. Most made the mistake of turning their attention upwards as a grey cloak slipped off the man's body, revealing the gold and blue armour of the Demacian warrior. A shot cracked out and the mercenary sergeant fell dead with a ball bearing lodged in his head. Before the mercenaries could reform their line, Gangplank dove into battle. The mercenaries fell swiftly to the Captains cutlass as he dispatched mercenaries around him. With their defeat imminent the mercenaries began to retreat but saw that their escape was blocked. Xin slew those who retreated with startling precision, each swing and jab of his spear claim another life. The battle was over as quickly as it had begun; every mercenary in the courtyard had been eliminated with ease. Gangplank looked at Xin.

"What did I say soldier boy? My plan was a sure fire thing."

Xin tipped his head to acknowledge the captain's success. Suddenly there was a noise from above and the pair looked up to see two windows open halfway up the courtyard on either side. A figure appeared in each window and jumped down into the courtyard, crashing onto the hard ground. The figures were bent over but as they slowly straightened up Gangplank and Xin slowly crept backwards till they were back to back staring at their new enemies. The figures were machines, nine feet in height, grey clockwork and metal substituting for limbs powered by a spinning orb where their stomachs should be. Gangplank spoke back to Xin.

"A bag of gold to the man who destroys his tin can first."

Gangplank took this as the mark to charge at the machine opposite him. He fired a shot straight into the machines head but the ball bounced off, leaving only a small mark. The machine retracted a scimitar from its right arm and swung at Gangplank who ducked, narrowly avoiding getting his head cut off. Gangplank grabbed the robots arm as it continued its swing. He easily swung himself onto the forearm, gripping the moving limb. His sea legs kicked in and Gangplank jumped with precision from the machines arm as it ended its swing over its shoulder. Gangplank flew through the air, brandishing his cutlass at arms-length. The cutlass rushed towards the neck of the machine, where the head and torso were connected by several bars and cogs. The cutlass lodged in and Gangplank braced his feet against the machine as pushed the blade across. The machine writhed and twisted, flailing its arms to grab its assailant but to no avail as Gangplank easily swerved out of the reach of the metal hands. A moment passed and Gangplank roared as he gave another mighty push and the bars snapped. The machine stopped moving and with one final push, the sword ripped through the neck, tearing the head away from the torso. The head crashed to the ground with a loud crunch and Gangplank rode the metal stature all the way down to the ground where he smugly turned to look at how Xin was faring.

Xin was sitting on a deactivated machine, polishing his armour. His spear was protruding from the machines core which sparked and fizzled as its power melted away. Gangplank grumbled and spoke out loud.

"Ye never agreed to the bloody bet anyway."

Xin stood up and retrieved his spear before walking over. He spoke calmly as ever.

"Now Captain, how do you propose we get in through those doors?"

Xin indicated towards the cast iron doors which now blocked their path. Gangplank gave a mighty roar of laugh as he sauntered back to the alleyway. Xin was momentarily confused till he saw a barrel being thrown from the dark alley across the courtyard. It landed with a thud near the door and Gangplank walked over to Xin, reloading his pistol. Xin looked at Gangplank.

"Captain if that barrel really has enough power to breach that door then perhaps we should get to a safe distance."

Gangplank looked at Xin.

"What ye afraid of loud noises?"

Without looking away he lifted his pistol and fired.

The explosion was colossal in magnitude. It sent the pair flying across the courtyard into the walls behind them. Gangplank groaned as he sat up and stared through the gaping hole that was once the front door. He knew he should be feeling boastful about his successful, instead he just felt the rage of battle start to burn.

Fate and Lux stared at the hall. It was filled with mercenaries, armed to the teeth with enough armour and weapons to supply an army. But that wasn't what troubled them. What made them fear for their lives were the four Champions below with their attention to the courtyard where silence had fallen. Below the noxious fumes of Singed pulsed out slowly as he talked to Warwick and Viktor.

"Be ready, any moment those four are going to come through those doors. You know what to do."

Twitch scurried about sniffing the air or fighting off a seizure. If Gangplank and Xin made their way in they wouldn't stand a chance then Fate and Lux would be left without a hope. They had to co-ordinate this attack but there was no way to make contact. They looked at each other; they would have to make a move as soon as those doors opened. Lux drew her wand and Fate flicked out a card from his sleeve. All they had to wait for was the doors to open.

They heard the faint pop of a gunshot but before they could tense up, the doors exploded open.

The noise was colossal and the force made the pair stumbled back. Fate pressed his ears as they rung and screeched. He looked at Lux who was shaking her head to clear the shock. Fate stood up and walked over to the edge to look down.

The destruction caused by the explosion made Fate wonder if the courtyard was still intact, or if Gangplank and Xin were alive after that. The mercenaries were strewn across the hall; the ones that were still intact were screaming for help. Fate watched as Warwick pulled himself out of the rubble, shrapnel protruding from his body. The wolf man pulled the shards of metal out of his body and looked around him at the dying mercenaries. A man reached out to him, begging for help so Warwick bent to him; and buried his teeth in the man's neck. Fate watched as the wolf's wounds closed up, stealing the little life the man had. A noise drew Fate's attention to where a pile of rubble was sliding away. A red shield emerged from the rubble and Singed stepped out, unharmed by the blast. The chemist walked over to another pile where a mechanical arm struggled to free itself. The noxious man easily parted the rubble to pull Viktor out. The pair looked at Warwick who walked over and spoke to them. With his ears still ringing Fate couldn't make out what they were saying. The trio then looked to a small grate on the floor which popped open and revealed Twitch, who clambered out. The four checked their wounds and then turned to the front door; only three hinges remained and swung loosely. They walked towards the opening and stared out. At that point Lux joined Fate, looking dazed but unharmed. She looked down and together the pair felt their hearts tighten.

Singed sculled a potion and Warwick howled to prepare for battle. Singed and Viktor charged out into the courtyard. Lux had to act now or Xin and Gangplank would be killed.

Lux waved her wand and a sphere of light rocketed out at Warwick and Twitch. The sphere bound the pair and slammed them into the wall across from Fate and Lux. Fate and Lux made eye contact and smile to wish one another good luck. Together they jumped from the balcony down to the floor. Lux threw her wand around the pair and they crashed down unharmed thanks to the barrier formed.

Warwick and Twitch had recovered and faced off against Fate and Lux. Twitch had a quick fit and suddenly vanished, a grate on the floor opened and slammed shut. Lux looked at Fate.

"I'll handle the rat, you can have the wolf."

Fate smiled.

"Would you like him mounted or skinned?"

Lux turned and ran at the grate. Warwick leapt at her so Lux dropped, sliding along the floor. She waved her wand and the grate opened.

Lux slipped under the wolf's body and into the darkness beneath the laboratory.

Lux crashed onto a floor she couldn't see. The darkness engulfed her save for the thin beam above her. She could the scratching of Twitch moving around in the dark. His raspy voice squeaked out from the darkness.

"Silly girl the dark is where I was b-b-b-born. Do you think you can beat me down here?"

Before Lux could respond or act she heard the crack of a crossbow firing but the crack was followed by another and another. Before Lux could raise a barrier she heard bolts slicing through the air around her. She felt them cut her face, her arms and legs; slicing through the skin. She knew she would be okay if she could last this out.

Then a bolt hit her square in the gut.

She cried out and crumpled to the ground.

It was critical wound and she felt the poison tipped bolt burning inside her.

Twitch taunted her from the shadows once more.

"It's over for you now. You have failed. In the darkness I am the king! The king! Oh yes, bow my subjects your king is here."

His incessant giggling echoed in the basement and Lux lifted her head.

"You know my brother once said something about me. My guiding light makes my enemies wary, but they should worry most when the light fades."

With that Lux waved her wand and she threw a singularity. It landed on the ground and illuminated the basement softly. She smiled when she saw that standing in the middle of the twisting light was a twitching rat. It stared at her with beady eyes and when Twitch saw the fire in her eyes he screeched in panic.

Lux pulled the bolt out of the gut.

She stood from the darkness and ran at Twitch.

Twitch tried to run but the twisting light slowed and pulled him down.

He threw a cask of venom at the charging woman who simply threw here wand and raised a barrier of light, deflecting the cask.

Twitch saw Lux and screamed

"Wait!"

Lux detonated the singularity, rocketing Twitch from its twisting grasp into the darkness.

Lux lit her wand up, filling her room with the bright light of her power and with a final swing brought the wand into the path of Twitch who was flying straight towards her.

Lux roared at the top of her voice.

"Demacia!"

The light soared out towards Twitch and exploded upon colliding with him.

The Rat flew away into the darkness and crashed onto the basement floor. His crown and pride toppled.

Lux breathed a sigh of relief and looked back to where she came from. The faint light emitting from the grate showed her the way to return. It was no problem to step up to the grate. She was about to push through it when it opened. She lifted her wand to ready herself.

Gangplank roared and charged forward. Viktor was charging straight at him, his robotic arm aimed right at Gangplank. Gangplank didn't have to worry about strategy, he could see the machine had dents and scrapes; it wouldn't take much to turn him into a pile of scrap metal.

Viktor stopped charging and took aim with his robotic arm, the long techmaturgy extending from his back, over his shoulder. It was an easy shot. The Power surged through his robotic arm and blasted through the air, across the courtyard. Gangplank didn't have enough time or space to react, instead the blast smashed into his body and rocketed him back into the metal wall of the courtyard. The already dented wall gave way and Gangplank flew out into the street. Gangplank dragged himself up, metal shrapnel invaded his body and he groaned as he moved to face off against the Zaun scientist.

Viktor analysed the situation, the rash pirate was going to be easy to finish off. He lifted and charged his robotic arm. Gangplank saw the action and lifted his cutlass to block the incoming attack. Viktor unleashed a death ray that soared through the air and collided with Gangplank's cutlass. The ray held and continued forcing Gangplank back. Gangplank gripped the sword as tightly as he could but the shrapnel snagged his arm and he lost grip. The ray pummelled into him and sent him into the building across from the courtyard.

The ray held up for few seconds, crushing Gangplank into the building.

Viktor felt the ray finish and observed the results. Clearly his design was more advanced than he originally suspected. He turned away to help his allies when he heard swearing from the building.

Gangplank chewed on the sour fruit and felt it give life back to his body.

"Bloody machine and yer bloody arm. Fight me like a real man!"

Viktor was disappointed, the design wasn't as efficient as he'd suspected. He aimed his arm at Gangplank again and shouted across the courtyard, an insult would undermine the pirates focus.

"You will die now sea rat!"

Gangplank's nostrils flared. He drew his pistol; he leapt through the hole in the wall and ran at Viktor shouting back.

"I am no rat!"

Viktor fired the singularity which missed the charging Gangplank and hit the courtyard wall behind him. The singularity started to pull Gangplank back into its ferocious centre. Gangplank knew he didn't have enough salt left in him to survive such magic.

He took aim.

The singularity pulled tighter.

He lined up the target.

His footing slipped.

Viktor focused

Gangplank roared.

"I am King of the Pirates!"

With that he fired his pistol straight at Viktor. The bullet flew straight at the machine. Viktor could just see the bullet had missed his head and knew the pirate's last hope had failed.

Suddenly the bullet rocketed through the Chaos beam and smashed into Viktor's robotic arm. He cried out as the arm whiplashed back and crumpled behind his back. The arm was destroyed and Viktor fell to his knees. His design, his development, it was still so flawed. He looked up and saw Gangplank standing over him. Viktor spoke.

"You have won Gangplank."

Gangplank nearly shook with rage.

"That's Captain Gangplank to ye!"

With that Gangplank smashed his head into Viktor's, dislodging a cog from the machines skull. Viktor fell back unconscious.

Gangplank smiled and looked over to the doorway where we saw two figures emerge from the debris. He lifted his pistol and braced himself.

Fate watched as Lux slipped into the grate, leaving only Warwick and himself. Fate spoke aloud.

"Missed her by that much."

Warwick stood up and snarled at Fate who put his hands up and responded to the wolf.

"Whoa, down boy."

Warwick peeled his lips back, revealing his fangs and growled. Fate turned his shoulder to Warwick and spoke.

"Well if that's the way you want it."

At that moment Warwick leapt forward on all fours and ran at Fate. The gypsy spun back to face Warwick, cards at the ready.

Fate whipped a card out, cracking loudly in the hall.

The card nicked Warwick's cheek but failed to stop the momentum of the charging beast.

Fate threw another card which sliced across the wolf's arm.

The space between them was almost gone so Fate quickly drew three cards and threw them at once. The cards cut wounds open on the wolf's chest and flew through him and away. The shallow wounds weren't fatal but enough to make Warwick stumble and crash to the ground. Fate breathed a sigh of relief and drew another card to finish the animal. He walked over and spoke to Warwick's still body.

"Time to put you down."

Suddenly Warwick's eyes shot open; the bright red eyes staring right at Fate. Warwick's grumbled as he spoke.

"Any animal can play dead. Only prey are fooled by it."

Warwick leapt at Fate who threw another, slicing open another wound. Warwick however was not hindered in his attack and clamped his jaws around Fate's shoulder. Fate roared in agony as the wolf took a bite out his flesh and stepped away. Fate watched as the wounds on Warwick's body closed bringing the wolf back to full strength.

Warwick returned his attention to Fate who drew his fourth card and prepared himself. Warwick lunged at Fate, closing the gap between them faster than Fate could react. Warwick landed on Fate and pushed to the ground. Fate was suppressed under the wolf's assault and when he looked up he saw Warwick's claw coming down.

Warwick hacked open Fate's chest.

He gouged open his arms.

He ripped in his cheeks.

Fate roared as the wolf tore into him.

Fate knew any longer and the wolf would kill him.

Fate raised his arm and with what strength he had, he threw the card at Warwick.

The fourth card hit Warwick square in the chest and exploded in a shower of cards. The force knocked Warwick away off Fate. Warwick slinked away into the darkness as Fate pulled himself up. Fate realised his hat had been knocked off and he saw it lying on the ground behind him. Before he could retrieve it Warwick leapt from the shadows and slashed at Fate.

The claws tore open Fate's side. Fate fell to his knees and listened as Warwick spoke.

"I can smell your blood Fate. I can smell your fear."

Fate stumbled forward and stopped himself before he landed on a pile of debris. He looked around him. Warwick continued talking.

"Sooner or later Fate. The wolf always catches his prey."

With that Warwick lunged at Fate. Fate had his back to the approaching wolf and had his eyes on the deck of cards.

He kissed the deck and whispered.

"Lady Luck be on my side tonight."

He picked a random card and turned.

Warwick was in mid-air only a few feet from Fate.

Fate threw the card.

The card hit Warwick, barely making a scratch.

But Fate smiled; as the card hit Warwick it erupted into a gold glow.

Warwick's body froze up and Fate easily rolled out of the way.

The wolf's body fell onto the debris, unable to stop himself.

The shards, spikes and bars ripped through Warwick.

Warwick howled in agony as he hung, suspended by the spikes.

Fate picked himself up and looked at Warwick.

"Never touch my hat."

He walked away and over to his hat which lay on the ground. He picked it up and flipped it over his head till it sat comfortably on him once more. He looked around to see if the Professor was nearby but all he could see was a large door. Fate groaned and decided to leave that be for now. He stumbled over to the grate Lux had slipped through and he knelt down.

He pulled it open and below him saw the lit up face of the Demacian warrior. He smiled and offered her his hand as he spoke.

"My dear it's a pleasure to see alive and well."

Lux pulled herself up and replied.

"Alive in a manner of speaking."

She indicated to the scratches and wound in her gut. She then looked at Fate and gasped.

"Fate!"

He had crumpled back to his knees and Lux saw what Warwick had done to the gypsy. Gashes and wounds marred Fate's body.

"Fate you need help. Have you got a potion?"

He shook his head.

"I'm fresh out. And don't worry. I've been through worse."

Lux bent down to him and propped his arm over her shoulder.

"I don't care. I need you at full strength when we kick the Professor's teeth in."

Lux giggled at her own dark humour and Fate couldn't but chuckle. The pair eased their way over to the front door to look out over the courtyard.

They saw Gangplank standing over Viktor and abruptly head butt the scientist. Gangplank saw the pair and lifted his pistol. Lux shouted out to Gangplank.

"Captain!"

Gangplank relaxed his aim. Suddenly there was a roar from a Demacian voice at the far end of the courtyard and the three Champions looked to see what was happening.

Xin shook his head and tried to clear the dizziness from his mind. That reckless pirate nearly got them both killed. He stood up and looked at the door. In the time that had passed to recover the doorway had been filled by four figures. Xin recognised Singed, Warwick, Twitch and Viktor who were staring at Xin and Gangplank with looks of anger on their faces. Xin breathed in and out. The tension was being drawn out and they were preparing to make their charge.

Suddenly Singed sculled a potion from his tank, his muscles bulging in response to the new chemical. Warwick let out a howl and a fire brewed in the eyes of the Champions around him. Xin whipped round and looked for his spear. He grabbed it up from its resting place on the ground and turned to face his foes. Singed charged forward with Viktor but Twitch and Warwick were suddenly blasted aside by a ball of light. Xin felt a wave of relief wash over him; Lux and Fate had joined the fray.

Xin grounded himself and prepared for Singed's attack.

Singed clear the distant quickly and leapt at Xin. Xin timed his attack and charged. Xin launched his spear at Singed who could evade in mid-air; instead he brought his shield up which caught the spear mid-attack. The spear pierced the shield but didn't touch Singed. Singed twist his arm and threw the spear aside. Xin managed to keep his grip but was thrown off balance. With this brief opening Singed made his move. He grabbed Xin by the neck and flung him up and over his body. As Xin hung in the air Singed turned grabbed him by the ankle. Before Xin could ready himself Singed used all the strength of his chemicals and body to slam Xin into the ground. The metal ground warped and dented under the immense force of Singed's fling. Xin lay on his back, pain wracking his body. But Xin wasn't done; he had lasted through worse and had overcome stronger enemies.  
Singed brought his shield up over Xin's neck, ready to end the Demacian's life. Xin reacted quickly, jabbing his spear into Singed's bottle which caused the liquids to pour out. Singed let go of Xin and stepped away to repair the damage before he lost control of his precious chemicals. Xin stood up and rolled his shoulders to relax himself. He lifted up his spear and looked at Singed who had brought the damage under control. Singed set himself and spoke to Xin.

"You are a fool Demacian! The League will hear of this!"

Xin responded calmly.

"The League will hear of what the Professor tried to do and they will not forgive you or your Council."

Singed scowled.

"He is in his right to conduct his research. You have broken the oaths of peace."

Xin remained silent but Singed knew the League would not condemn Demacia. They had not declared war and all it seemed to be was a rogue Champion away from his home. Singed spoke.

"Enough. Let's end this."

Singed charged, Xin held his ground.

Singed closed the distance, Xin remained patient.

Singed stepped and swiped at Xin.

Xin lowered himself slightly, avoiding the shield. With his feet planted and gaze forward he thrust his spear.

The spear cut Singed across his face, Xin slashed across his chest and spun round to deliver a final strike.

Singed raised his shield as Xin made his third strike.

The spear pierced the shield but this time the force was too great for Singed and his arm buckled. The spear lodged into his side and with one step Xin launched Singed up into the air.

Singed flailed but it served the doomed man no good.

Xin roared at the top of his lungs.

"Now and forever!"

Xin brought his spear round and with the pommel end slammed the pole into Singed's body.

Singed smashed into the ground, the metal floor giving way and erupting open. Singed fell into the dark basement of the laboratory, leaving Xin the victor.

Xin knelt down to regain his breathe, that last strike had given Xin the life he needed. He knew Singed would live but was no longer a threat. Xin stood up and watched as his friends approached him. He saw that Fate was barely alive, supported by Lux and Gangplank. Xin walked over and nodded to Lux who nodded back.

Lux spoke first.

"Fate's not looking too good; we need to find him some help."

Gangplank grumbled.

"The man will be fine. We get the Professor and the Black Fire now."

Xin nodded.

"We must strike while we have the momentum."

Even Fate lifted his own opinion.

"I agree. Let's end this."

Fate stumbled forward and off the shoulders of his companions. His wounds were slowly healing, enough so he could stumble forward alone. He looked up and around at the other three. They drew their weapons and Fate spoke.

"It's been a long road friends. So come on, let's say hello to the Professor."

They turned and started to walk back towards the laboratory when a noise stopped them. A loud groaning echoed from the hall. Fate could see the doors were opening and through the darkness something was emerging.

The four readied themselves and lined up to face their foe. Fate breathed in and out, he kissed his cards and drew an Ace of Spades from the pile.

From the darkness something seemed to shimmer for a moment; then the courtyard was annihilated. A dark beam of black fire erupted out of the hall and smashed into the ground in front of the Champions. The explosion sent them flying back and onto the ground.

Fate's body was heavy and he could barely lift his head. But he didn't need to, someone was talking to him.

"Twisted Fate. This has been a long time coming."

Fate's eyes widened. That voice. He looked up and saw a black fire burning. The fire shimmered, there was the sound of an explosion and the world went black.

The voice spoke again.

"Twisted Fate."

He knew it. He knew that voice.

"Twisted! Fate!"

It was so familiar.

"FATE!"

With that Fate awoke from the darkness.

There was a gun in his face.

There was empty rum bottles on the table.

The sounds of Bilgewater filled Fate's ears.

Music played.

Patrons hollered.

A voice roared at him.

"Fate!"

Fate looked up the gun to the voice he recognised.

Captain Gangplank was staring down the barrel at Fate.

"So Fate, what's it gonna be?"


	2. Unfortunate Circumstances

Unfortunate Circumstances

Fate grimaced and focused his thoughts. Last thing he clearly remembered was drinking with two fine ladies who had been hanging off his arms.

"Fate!"

Gangplank roared again and Fate looked up at him. Fate held up his finger.

"One moment Captain."

Gangplank's eyes widened in fury but Fate ignored it and checked himself.

Hat was on. Check.

Deck of cards in his coat. Check.

Pouch of gold. Gone.

Fate groaned and pinched his nose before speaking to Gangplank.

"Captain you wouldn't happen to know where my female companions went away to?"

Gangplank's furious glare was answer enough but the pirate spoke, his voice rumbling deep within his throat.

"Fate I haven't got time for yer bloody nonsense. Do ye have me money?"

Fate gave Gangplank a quizzical look.

"Your money?"

Gangplank breathed in and out.

"The money ye went and swindled off me yesterday before vanishing! "

Fate clicked his fingers.

"Oh you mean MY money, which I procured off of you and your associates. Well there is short story but how about I tell it from the top. I retrieved my gold from you…"

Gangplank interrupted.

"My gold!"

Fate held up his hands and continued.

"My gold, from you, and then I teleported over here. I spent a short while deciding whether to drink at the Sunken Treasure or the Watery Maiden. Cause yes the Maiden has nicer rum but the Sunken…"

Gangplank slammed his fist on the table making the bottles jump.

"Where's me bloody gold!?"

"Someone stole it."

"I know that. Ye did!"

"No as in someone stole it from me."

The look on Gangplank's face was somewhere between a volcano erupting and a storm tearing a ship apart.

"I should put this bullet through yer pretty face."

Fate pretended to be offended.

"And ruin my hat? I could never let you do that."

Gangplank put his gun away, something which surprised Fate. He then whisked out a pair of handcuffs and before Fate could object he was handcuffed to Gangplank. The Captain sat down beside Fate, calm but with a menacing look in his eyes.

"Just in case you feel like vanishing on me again."

Fate nodded.

"I usually don't whip out the handcuffs till the third date but for you Captain I'm willing to make an exception."

Gangplank had the most unamused look on his face so Fate continued.

"Well Captain, seeing as you have not tried to kill me and you do not want me vanishing. It does not take a fortune teller to see that you want to talk about something."

Gangplank signalled to the tavern keeper to bring over a bottle of rum. He set up two cups and poured the rum out for the pair. Gangplank drank the rum down in a single gulp and poured himself another before Fate had even sipped his. Fate was still recuperating from the previous night and the scent of the rum made him dizzy. Gangplank looked at Fate and broke the silence.

"Yer right gypsy there is something I need to talk to ye about. Ye 're in luck today."

Fate smiled.

"Captain, luck is always on my side."

"And there'll be a knife in yer side if ye don't shut up."

Fate tipped his head in response and Gangplank continued.

"I need ye Fate and yer particular skills. There's an item I need to steal off some people."

Fate felt the need to raise a question so he put his hand up. Gangplank stared, completely unamused by the gypsy's smug antics.

"What?"

"Why do you need me, why don't you just do your pirate thing? You know? Cannonballs and lots of yelling."

Gangplank drank from his cup again and spoke.

"Because if I attacked the people who possessed this item I would be declaring war and I cannot allow Bilgewater to be condemned by the League.

Fate tilted his head.

"My, my Captain. Concerned for the well-being of other people, are you developing a soft spot?"

"One more word Fate and I'll have ye dangling over sharks before ye can shuffle yer cards. Not like ye would understand but I do give a damn about this city and its people."

Fate leaned back in his seat.

"So you need me to be your little errand boy and what exactly would I get out this?"

Gangplank smiled.

"I'm not an idiot Fate; ye take what work you want and no one tells ye otherwise. Unless ye 're willing to take a gamble."

Fate chuckled.

"And what is it you're offering?"

"Evelynn."

Fate heard the name and straightened up. The card he had working the lock on the handcuffs clicked through and the cuffs dropped away. Fate leaned forward on the table, his full attention on Gangplank. Fate's smiling had been replaced by a dark look in his eyes.

"Tell me everything you know Captain."

Gangplank looked at the limp pair of handcuffs; he unlocked them and tossed them aside.

"Well there is something more than gold and the future that can tempt the elusive Twisted Fate."

"Captain you need to tell me what you know about her."

Gangplank had a smile across his face now.

"Not so smug now that I hold all the cards. Ye may be good at conning people but I know how to bargain with a man."

Fate stared Gangplank in the eyes.

"And how would one do that?"

Gangplank leaned forward.

"Ye twist his arm till he doesn't see any other options but the one ye give him."

Fate leaned back from the pirate and took hold of his cup. He suddenly felt the need to have a drink. Fate let the smooth rum slip down his throat as he took in what Gangplank had told him. If it was even true and the Captain really did know something about Evelynn then Fate needed to play along.

Fate looked at the smiling pirate.

"What do you need me to do?"

Gangplank puffed out his chest in boastful victory.

"Me crew and I are setting sail tonight. Be on the ship."

Fate tapped the table repeatedly with a card.

"Details, Captain. I will not sign up for a mission with no knowledge of what I am getting myself in to."

Gangplank stood and took the bottle of rum.

"Take a gamble Fate. We set sail tonight."

Gangplank was ready to leave the tavern when the front door swung open and every pair of eyes fell on the figure that walked in. Every man went numb and a few even let their jaws drop as their gazes took in the flowing body of Miss Fortune. The buxom woman walked forward, her hips swaying to and fro as she strutted over to Fate and Gangplank.

Gangplank's grip on the bottle tightened and he spoke, the pirate's anger once again emerging.

"Fortune. What in seven hells are ye doing here?"

Fortune pulled a chair up and sat down across the table from Fate. Fate was seated with his back slightly to the bounty hunter and he lifted his hat so his eyes met hers. Fortune pursued her lips and spoke softly, keeping eye contact with Fate the whole time.

"My, my Gangplank such a temper. Your heart could give way with that much stress."

The other patrons had returned to their drinks but would frequently glance over at the woman who was leaning forward ever so slightly towards the gypsy, her body becoming more curvaceous the further she extended her pose. Fortune was unsure if Fate was falling for her posture as easily as the idiots in the tavern which didn't surprise her too much but she knew the right words would win the gypsies heart. However Gangplank spoke before Fortune could continue.

"Fortune. Fate and I were enjoying a private discussion. Emphasis on the word private."

Fortune enjoyed the games Fate played with his eyes, how they glinted under the rim of his hat, responding to her own flirtatious gaze. She turned and signalled for a bottle of rum.

"Well I too enjoy the company of Twisted Fate in privacy but it seems today we must share."

Gangplank was using what little restraint he had and spoke.

"Get out."

Fortune replied as soft as before.

"Now, now Gangplank that's no way to speak to a friend is it. I mean I'm sure Fate would love to have me stay."

Gangplank looked down at Fate who slyly looked up to him and then back to Fortune.

"I see no harm in allowing the fine lady to join our company."

Gangplank had no trust for the bounty hunter and wouldn't let Fate fall into her fingers.

"Change of plan Fate, we're setting sail now."

Fortune sat up with these words.

"You two are sailing out together?"

Fate decided to speak for the pair.

"The Captain and I have come to an arrangement."

Fortune looked Fate up and down, she poured a drink and started to sip it.

"You really are a man of mystery. How exciting."

Gangplank scoffed but Fate allowed a smile to creep into his lips.

"Well my dear, the Captain promised me a departure later this evening so it would be a pleasure to clarify some of those mysteries for you."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Fortune leaned forward and swept her arm round. Her arm hit the bottle next to her and she let out a cry as it fell from the table. Fate flicked a card through the air to Fortune.

Suddenly he vanished and caught the bottle next to Fortune. He then lifted his hand and caught the flying card. Gangplank shook his head at the cheap trick but Fortune looked up at Fate and smiled at his parlour trick. Fate held out the bottle.  
"I believe this is yours. So my dear how about you look me up next time I am in the area."

Fortune took the bottle and replied.

"How would I go about doing that?"

Fate grinned.

"My dear I am always close to your heart."

Fortune looked down and saw a card sticking out from the top of her shirt, held by her left breast. She hadn't even noticed the gypsy place it there. She withdrew the card and saw that instead of typical card it simply had the letter 'F' in black. She leaned back in her seat and slipped the card into her boot which she then propped up on the table, flashing her legs and pistols to Fate who was leaning back on the table. Fortune spoke with a more assertive tone suddenly.

"Well Fate how about you and I leave together now."

Fate continued flipping cards over his fingers as he responded.

"Well as the Captain said, he and I really must be going now."

"Actually I can't let you do that."

"I do love a woman with fire in her. But I shall leave you to enjoy your beverage and company. Farewell."

Fortune gripped the gun on her right thigh and whipped it out, pointing it right at Fate's head. Gangplank drew his pistol, aiming it at Fortune who responded by drawing her second pistol and returning Gangplank's aim. Fortune spoke.

"Gangplank this doesn't concern you. And you Fate sit down."

Still with a smug smile on his face Fate spoke.

"So that's a no to the second date?"

Fortune gestured to the seat across from her and Fate sat down in it. Gangplank held his aim and spoke.

"Fortune what's the meaning of this?"

"Like I said Gangplank, this does not concern you."

He clicked the hammer on his pistol back.

"Seeing as ye are drawing a gun on a citizen of me city, then yes it does concern me."

Suddenly there was ferocity in Fortune's eyes that made Gangplank put his other hand on his sword. Her words dripped from her mouth like poison.

"Your city? Since when did the city of Bilgewater belong to the pirate Gangplank?"

"That's Captain Gangplank to ye missy and no this city doesn't belong to me but I stand for all those who live here."

Fortune tilted her at Gangplank.

"You mean you stand for all the pirates who live here, who ruin the lives of the hard working citizens."

Gangplank scowled and roared back.

"Who do ye think pays yer bloody hard working citizens? All those pubs and taverns, all the ship yards, all the weapon masters; who do ye think supports their hard work. Oh that's right, us pirates!"

Fortune looked ready to start firing.

"We can make a living just fine without you lot!"

"This is our home; we aren't going to leave because some loud mouthed princess wants us to!"

Fate had to interject at this point.

"Look guys I'm sure you two are just going through a rough patch, have you thought of seeking couples therapy?"

They both looked at him and spoke together.

"Shut up Fate!"

Fate threw up his arms and spoke.

"Look you two have all the time in the world to bicker about whose ship is biggest. For now I would very much like to know why Miss Fortune wants to kill me."

Fortune rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to kill you Fate. If I had wanted to I would've done so already."

Fate spoke in an evidently condescending tone.

"No doubt my dear."

Fortune clicked the hammer back on the pistol aimed at Fate. He continued with more carefully deliberated words.

"So if it isn't my head you want, why are you here?"

Fortune looked back from man to the other.

"You know for a pair of Champions you're awfully dim."

Gangplank looked ready to explode and Fortune's words weren't helping him calm down. She continued.

"Fate it isn't personal or anything. It's just business."

Gangplank and Fate exchanged a confused glance. Gangplank spoke to Fate.

"Ye have a bounty on yer head?"

Fate looked at Fortune.

"I have a bounty on my head?"

Fortune tipped her head forward and looked at the gypsy.

"You have a bounty on your head."

Fate sat back and smiled.

"I have a bounty on my head."

Gangplank spoke.

"I fail to see how this is a good thing."

Fate gave a wink as he spoke.

"Women love a dangerous man."

Gangplank indicated to Fortune.

"Define love. How many people have ye successfully pissed off in yer illustrious career?"

"Lost count somewhere around Demacia."

Gangplank suddenly smiled which was met by a confused look from Fate. Gangplank turned his head to Fortune.

"So ye don't want to kill Fate?"

Fate arrived at the same conclusion and leaned forward, drawing a card into his fingers.

"You don't want to kill me."

Fortune ran her tongue across her lips and bit the inside of her cheek as she realise the predicament she was in. Gangplank decided to spell it out.

"Now either you've got an ace up your sleeve."

Fate jumped in.

"Down her shirt."

Gangplank continued.

"Or ye 've just walked into a fight ye have no way of winning. So what did ye plan on just walking in and taking Fate?"

Fortune nodded and lifted her guns.

"I am more than capable of handling Fate by myself. I didn't anticipate you being here Gangplank which I admit has thrown a storm into my plans."

Fortune reflected on her situation; she couldn't shoot Fate and the second she shot Gangplank, Fate would cut her down. She placed the guns back in their holsters and assessed the situation.

"Your right about one thing Gangplank. There was no way I could win this fight."

Her emphasis on the word 'I' made Gangplank and Fate give one another a glance. Fortune lifted her fingers to her lips, Fate leaned closer. She blew a sharp whistle and called out.

"Boys!"

Suddenly the tavern burst into a frenzy as half the patrons stood up, brandishing weapons at the pair. Fate stood up and felt his back touch Gangplank's. Gangplank spoke to him.

"Fate this might be a good time to go about performing your vanishing act."

"Yeah about that."

Gangplank suddenly remembered the bottle. He looked at Fortune who was smiling back. He groaned.

"Ye just had to impress her."

"It's the eyes; they got that fire in them I just can't resist."

Fate threw a wink at the bounty hunter who winked back. Gangplank drew his cutlass slowly and aimed his pistol at the advancing mercenaries.

"Her eyes aren't down there ye bloody alley rat."

"I don't understand why you're so upset. I thought you loved a good fight."

"Not when I have to smash up a tavern in me city. Fate I'm trying to lead this people not scare them all half to death."

"You're a pirate!"

"And a Captain!"

Fortune jumped in.

"Fate is right though."

Gangplank glared at her.

"Stay out of this."

Fate spoke to his companion.

"So what you want to fight them all and not smash up this tavern."

"Not even a drop of blood."

Fate spun round.

"How do you propose I do that?"

"Figure it out!"

"Well then that means you can't shoot them right?"

An awkward silence seemed to hit the bar. The mercenaries who had been held at bay by Gangplank's raised weapon started nodding and smiled gummy grins at their targets. Gangplank turned slowly to Fate who just had a smile on his face. Fate spoke with every ounce of smug attitude in him.

"Don't worry Captain; I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Gangplank roared and turned his pistol upwards. Filled with a blank it would still do the job to raise Fate's morale. The gunpowder cracked in the tavern and the room erupted into a brawl. Patrons who were uninvolved in the fight fled to the walls or booths of the tavern. The band didn't miss a beat of their music and Fate prepared himself.

The crack was followed by the sensation of his feet stepping quicker and his arms becoming lighter. Three pirates ran at him with their swords raised and in like response Fate threw three cards. The cards sliced through the swords and disappeared just before hitting the tavern wall. The blades split and fell to the ground leaving the mercenaries standing with just the hilts of their weapons. Fate then used that stunning sensation of power he'd received from Gangplank and with one mighty swing rammed his fist across the jaws of all three men. The force knocked them clean out and sent them spinning to the floor. Fate turned and yelled at Gangplank.

"One stone, thirds birds Captain."

Gangplank replied.

"Shut up Fate or I'll make ye see three birds spinning round yer head."

Gangplank slipped his pistol back into his belt and blocked an incoming attack from a mercenary. He easily swung the suspended swords down to the ground, leaving the mercenary open. Gangplank brought up his fist and socked the man in his bald mug; sending him sprawling across the floor. A mercenary grabbed a bottle off a table, and threw it at Gangplank, as he charged. Gangplank caught the bottle in mid-air and blocked the incoming sword swipe. Gangplank held the swords out to the side and before his attacker could react, Gangplank delivered a mighty head butt knocking the man out. He roared across the tavern.

"Fate hurry up already."

Gangplank then swiftly put the bottle back on a table behind him before attending to another charging mercenary.

Fate replied as quickly as possible.

"I'm a little preoccupied at the moment Captain."

Fate was evading the furious slashing of a mercenary, stepping backwards and sidewards to avoid the sharp sword. Suddenly he heard the footsteps of someone advancing from behind him. Fate turned sideways to see another mercenary running at him. Fate had to make a quick decision and he cursed the Captain's rules. Fate drew a card and threw it up in the air to his left where the slashing mercenary was advancing from. The card hung in the air, long enough for the man to see a golden Ace obscuring his gaze. Fate whipped his hand round and slapped the card across the man's face, locking his body up and leaving him suspended where he stood. Fate then turned to the running man who had raised his axe. Fate simply dropped and twisted his body, sweeping the man's feet out from underneath him. The running man smashed into his stunned friend at full pace, sending the pair tumbling to the floor. Fate saw Fortune still seated at the table and decided to make his way to her; after he dealt with the mercenary coming up on him.

Gangplank was being charged by another mercenary so he grabbed his pistol from his belt and aimed straight at the young boy. The boy halted in his tracks, eyes wide with fear. Gangplank rolled his eyes and flipped the gun so he had a hold of the barrel. Gangplank then flicked his wrist and cracked the gun against the boy's head sending his body to the floor. Gangplank turned to see a large mercenary bring an axe down on top of Gangplank. The Captain easily blocked the attack but was forced backwards onto the tavern counter where the keeper was occupying himself by cleaning mugs. Gangplank felt the weight of the axe bearing down on him. He held back the attack with one hand and quickly used his free hand to reach down and grab his knife. He brought the knife up to his mouth and took a bite out the lime that was skewered on it. He then braced the piece between his teeth and pierced the skin. The juice jumped out and sprayed into the mercenaries eyes who flinched as the citrus stung his eyes. Gangplank took the opportunity and punched the man in the gut, pushed him off and then followed up by punching the man under his chin. The man rocketed back, his feet flipping out from under him. He crashed down onto his back, clearly not getting back up. Gangplank watched as more mercenaries poured in through the front door and he looked round to see if he could find Fate.

Fate slowly walked over to Fortune who was occupying herself by filing her nails. Fate was almost at the table when a mercenary tackled him over to a wall. Fate easily spun him, crashing his head into the wall which knocked him out cold. As the man crashed into the wall he bumped a tavern maiden who had been carrying a tray of mugs and bottles. She shrieked as she fell back and the tray went upwards. Fate stepped over and caught her half way down her descent. He then smoothly caught the tray at arms-length behind him and with neat precision caught each mug and bottle so they landed on their bases. He smiled at the young woman who blushed at the handsome gypsy. He spoke softly.

"I guess it's your lucky day."

He planted a quick kiss on her lips, stood her up and placed the tray in her hand. She batted her eyes at the wide hat as it walked away.

Gangplank saw Fate walking over to Fortune so he started to make his way over, easily dispatching mercenaries in his path. He came alongside the tavern keeper who was taking an order from one of the more brave patrons. Gangplank stopped and spoke to the old man.

"My apologies sir for the disturbance."

The Captain threw out a small pouch of gold and in return the man placed down a bottle of rum. He looked up and spoke warmly.

"Captain no apologies are necessary. Just make sure you knock some sense into whoever you're up against next League match."

Gangplank smiled and took the bottle.

"It would be me pleasure."

He heard a mercenary run at him from behind, yelling at the top of his lungs. Gangplank spun, grabbed the mercenary's sword hand, put his hand behind the mercenary's head and in one motion slammed the charging man into the tavern counter. The keeper then finished the fight by slamming a mug onto the pinned man's head. The man went limp and the keeper pushed off the counter so he fell to the ground with a loud thud. The keeper looked at Gangplank and spoke.

"Don't worry about the patrons you leave behind. If they're not buying, they're not staying. House policy."

Gangplank smiled.

"Now if ye 'll excuse me I have to see a woman about a hat wearing an idiot."

With that the Captain turned to look at Fate and Fortune.

Fate walked across the wooden floor till he almost near Fortune. A mercenary ran at Fate from the side so Fate simply stepped back and stuck out his foot, tripping the man over onto the table. He landed with a crash in front of Fortune and before he could get up Fate twisted his arm behind his back. The man groaned and Fate leaned on him as he talked to Fortune.

"You know my dear your hired muscle seems to be lacking some salt."

Fortune looked at the groaning man.

"Yes it really is so hard to find good help these days."

Fortune sat forward and looked at Fate.

"Fortunately quantity can help compensate for quality, or lack of."

Fate saw that dozens more mercenaries were walking in through the doorway so he returned his gaze to Fortune.

"So that's still a no to the second date?"

Fortune looked up with a smile on her face.

"It's a shame you have a bounty on your head Fate. You've got dangerous eyes… I like that."

"And you haven't enjoyed it in privacy yet."

Fortune pursued her lips and spoke.

"Fate I would rock your world."

"I have no doubt that you would. But my dear I must know, who is it that wants me alive?"

Fortune mulled the request over and replied.

"I'm not sure Fate."

"How mysterious."

"I'm telling the truth. This arrived at my place with a pouch of gems and letter saying 'Alive in Zaun'."

She drew something from her belt. Fate saw it was a playing card, same size and material as his cards. His curiosity became confusion when Fortune turned the card over. On the other side was the letter 'F' in black. Fate spoke.

"That's all you got?"

"Everything Fate."

Gangplank walked up to Fate.

"Fate are we ready to go?"

Fate nodded.

Gangplank looked at Fortune.

"Till next time Fortune."

Fortune looked away.

"Go to hell Gangplank."

Gangplank and Fate saw that the tavern had filled with mercenaries and that most of the unconscious men had recovered. Fate was looking intensely at the card in his hand and Gangplank put a hand on his shoulder.

"What Fate, no witty last words?"

Fate looked at Fortune.

"What can I say, just unfortunate circumstances."

With those last words Fate and Gangplank vanished from the middle of the tavern and mercenaries. Gangplank shook himself and groaned before looking at Fate.

"How do ye ever get used to that?"

Fate smiled.

"What's the matter? Your sea legs not holding up?"

Gangplank shook his head.

"Don't push me Fate. Or I'll try and claim that bounty."

Gangplank looked around to see they were standing on the docks and right in front of him was his pride and joy. The huge ship, with two masts, a beautiful helm and bow, and two rows of cannons, was adorned with a name painted across the side; Dead Pool. Gangplank loved the sight of his ship. He started to walk up to his ship when he saw Fate staring at the card in his hand. Gangplank called out to him.

"Stop wasting me bloody time Fate. It's just another one of yer cards."

Fate joined Gangplank as they boarded the ship. Fate spoke but with an intensity unlike the gypsies usual demeanour.

"This is not one of my cards."


	3. Heroes and Champions

Heroes and Champions

"My friends, my comrades. For years now we have stood at the pinnacle of our world, trying to lead the wounded to salvation. But for as long as we have worked to save this world there have been those who seek to destroy it. So did we lie down and allow our world to be corrupted? No! We took a stand and so we found ourselves at war. But too long has this war gone on. Too long has the fight gone on. Too long have we been tired of our campaign to bring this land under control. It seemed all hope was lost as we watched our beautiful country fall prey to magic and war. Till finally there was a way out! The League brought us a new war, a war where we can live in peace and be victorious in battle. No longer can we storm this world with armies and lay waste to our foes upon the battlefield. Now we must watch on as the Champions of our great nation stand for us. They must fight in our name! Fight for our glory, for our honour! Every time they step into that League for us, they face dangers beyond our world. Every time they win they remind this world of our power, of why we are the chosen people to lead this world! My friends, my brother, my sisters! Once again our Champions were chosen to answer the summons of the League! Once again did they march forward for our nation! Once again did they step forward to bring justice to our enemies! And once again they were victorious! My people I give you your Champions!"

Jarvan III's voice boomed from atop the marble balcony across the cheering crowd that stood below. Beneath the balcony, on a stage overlooking the crowd stood four figures. Fiora had her hand on the hilt of her rapier and stood boldly with her chest puffed out. She made no movement to wave at the crowd but instead smirked as she soaked in the roars and cheers of the crowd. Jarvan smiled as his gaze passed to the person right of Fiora. His son, Jarvan IV, was standing still with his arm outstretched, gripping his Demacian Standard. The Gold and Blue flag fluttered in the wind and Jarvan IV remained vigilant, watching over the masses who screamed and roared for their prince. A hand suddenly landed on Jarvan IV's right shoulder and his head turned to look up at Garen. The Might of Demacia had a strong expression of pride on his face and he nodded to his friend. Together Jarvan IV and Garen drew their weapons and raised them into the sky. They roared out into the crowd.

"Demacia; now and forever!"

The crowd chanted back to them.

"Demacia! Demacia!"

The chanting continued and the pair held their weapons up to continue with the crowd. Jarvan III then looked to the end of the stage where Garen's sibling stood. Lux was busy waving to the crowd, a joyful smile beaming across her face. Jarvan III felt a tap on his shoulder and heard the voice of a Councillor talk, it was Mervan.

"My king is this truly necessary? It cost us an awful lot to put on these shows, what with decorations and extra guards…"

Before he could continue Jarvan III interrupted.

"Mervan with all due respect this is absolutely necessary. The people need to see their Champions, to hear their voices. It boosts the morale of every citizen. Might I remind you that a city cannot stand without its people to support it?"

"And a city cannot run without gold."

"We'll talk about this later Mervan, do not politicize the celebrations."

Jarvan III heard Mervan grumble and step away. The king returned his attention to the stage where the four Champions were beginning to depart, slowly walking back into the Royal Palace. Just before they were within the Palace's grand doors Lux waved her wand up into the sky, sending a ball of sparkling light which exploded and showered the crowd with soft, sparkling lights. The crowd cheered even louder and Jarvan III took the opportunity to leave. He turned around and looked at the still figure to his left. Xin Zhao had remained silent and still throughout the entire proceedings, watching vigilantly over the crowd. Jarvan III then looked to his right where Mervan and several other Councillors stood. He spoke to them.

"Now we may depart."

The Councillors departed from the balcony swiftly leaving the king and seneschal in peace. Jarvan III smiled at Xin and walked back inside the Royal Palace. Xin followed quickly, his steps just behind his king. Once they were inside, the noise of the crowd dimmed down and Jarvan III found he could speak normally once again. He spoke to Xin as they walked through the marble hallways of the palace.

"Xin my friend why weren't you down there on that stage? You were once again the unstoppable force of Demacia in that last battle. You deserve to have your name shouted from every rooftop."

Xin looked at the gold and blue decorations of the halls as they walked: tapestries, banners, carpets bearing the colours of Demacia. The answer was easy.

"Because my place is beside my king."

Jarvan III laughed.

"Xin you are a steward not a slave. You deserve more than you ask for."

"I have what I need your majesty."

Jarvan III stopped and turned to Xin.

"Then give the people what they need."

"What is that your majesty?"

"Hope Xin. They need to see the champions, know that the champions are one of them. That the champions fight for them."

Xin breathed in deep.

"If I might speak freely your majesty?"

Jarvan III laughed again.

"Don't you always."

Xin didn't react to the simple joke but instead continued.

"Your majesty, Demacia has champions and the people have their heroes. Both are necessary for different purposes. Let the people have their heroes. I serve Demacia."

Xin's face had remained as fixed as ever and Jarvan III smiled a content grin.

"You're right my friend. But just between you and me, you are the greatest hero this nation has ever had."

Xin bowed.

"Thank you your majesty."

Jarvan III waved his hand.

"And for the love of Demacia you don't have to call me your majesty when we're alone. You're my friend Xin, and never forget I am in debt to you for saving my father's life."

"I saved his life because he saved mine. He then took me under his name and banner. If anything I am in your debt."

Jarvan III smiled at Xin, they both knew there was no debt remaining. There was only the unbroken honour between two friends. Jarvan III gestured back to the end of the corridor.

"Come, we can't allow that unruly lot to begin the celebrations without us."

The pair resumed their journey back towards the entrance hall of the palace. They walked down a flight of stairs which took them onto a walkway overlooking the entrance hall. Below they saw Lux, Garen and Jarvan IV talking and laughing amongst themselves. Fiora was standing off to the side doing her best to ignore the others. Jarvan III and Xin walked along the walkway and down a flight of stairs into the hall. Jarvan III's voice echoed in the hall.

"Friends, my congratulations on your victory."

Jarvan IV turned and walked over to his father. He stopped in front of him and held out his right hand. He opened his palm in which was a glowing green orb. Jarvan IV spoke.

"Father I present to you Urgot's eye. I tore it from his skull when I defeated him on the field of battle."

Jarvan III reached out his hand and took it.

"A trophy to commemorate another victory against Noxus. Very good my son, you must keep it. Let it remind you of your strength on the battleground."

"And your foolishness!"

The voice echoed from behind Jarvan III who turned and looked up the stairs where the councillors were walking down towards them. The voice had come from the shrill voice of Tetshi, a thin, gaunt woman who towered over the other councillors. She continued speaking.

"The recovery of that eye was an unnecessary risk especially seeing as you had to dive beyond a tower to recover it."

The councillors had reached the bottom of the stairs and fanned out to look at the king and champions. The dozen councillors were dressed in long white and gold robes with hoods drawn back to reveal their faces. Jarvan III saw Jericho step forward, his round, mocha features supported the regal tone with which he spoke.

"Your majesty the council has engaged in discussion and concluded we have some concerns with the champions."

Garen's voice boomed through the hall as he walked over to join his friends.

"Is this truly necessary? We were victorious, what more is there to discuss besides the celebrations for this evening?"

He followed this up by cheering and slapping his hand against Jarvan IV's back which made the prince stumble forward.

Jericho continued.

"Well there is you Garen."

Garen frowned and spoke.

"Take care with what words you speak Jericho."

Jericho was flustered by the challenge.

"You dare to threaten a councillor?"

Garen narrowed his eyes.

"I dare to threaten a rival."

Jarvan III intervened before the situation escalated.

"Garen, allow the councillor to have his say. He may provide us with insight."

Jericho bowed his head to Jarvan III and continued.

"Well Garen the council noticed that during the battle you engaged with Katarina on five occasions. And yet every time you were unable to strike her down."

Garen gripped his sword hilt.

"And neither did she strike me down. She is a competent adversary."

Jericho tilted his head.

"You say your adversaries. We hear admirers."

Garen stepped forward and roared at Jericho.

"Are you daring to question my loyalty!?"

"Brother stop."

Lux had stepped forward, with her back to the councillors and a hand on Garen's shoulder. She continued.

"Let them have their gossip brother. You have your honour, they cannot taint that."

Garen's fury quelled under the calm gaze of his sister and he stepped back, taking his hand off his sword. Tetshi nodded at Jericho who stepped back to join the line. She then spoke but this time to Lux.

"Lux my dear if you only you had such patience and teamwork on the field of battle."

Lux turned and looked at Tetshi.

"Have I done something wrong now?"

Tetshi lifted her head to look down on the small woman.

"Not just you. You and Fiora."

Fiora, who had previously been leaning against a wall behind the champions, suddenly stood up and spoke.

"You have a bone to pick with me Tetshi."

Tetshi hardened her gaze.

"That's Councillor Tetshi to you Fiora. And yes I do."

Fiora started walking towards the Councillors slowly as Tetshi spoke.

"You and Lux engaged Viktor and Riven on a number of occasions and yet when the opportunity arose to work as a team and strike them down. One of you would steal the first kill from the others grasp and the second enemy champion would escape."

Fiora had stepped forward from the line of champions to meet Tetshi as she replied with a ferocious tone.

"With all due respect Tetshi. You are a fool."

Jarvan III groaned and raised his hand to his brow as the other champions, except for Xin, rolled their eyes. Fiora continued as Tetshi maintained her composure.

"You sit up here in the palace or council hall, watching on as we risk our lives for this nation. You scrutinize and criticize but the truth is; you haven't the faintest clue what you're talking about. You don't know what it's like to be in the heat of battle, where a split decision can mean life or death. You can spectate and tell us what strategies we should have used. But you don't know what it's like to make that choice, to leap into the fray with only a blink to pass. And you can either live or die."

Tetshi remained silent so Lux spoke confidently from Fiora's side.

"I think what the councillor was trying to say was…"

"I wasn't asking for your opinion fairy."

Fiora's interruption was met by Garen stepping forward once more and placing his hand on his sword. His fury was held at bay by Lux once again calming him. She spoke to Fiora.

"Well maybe a little patience and teamwork would make us more successful on the battlefield and a little less arrogant bravado."

Fiora whipped round and faced Lux.

"If you think I'm working with you fairy then think again. I'll just trip on you or get you stuck on the bottom of my shoe."

Jarvan IV could see the wand in Lux's belt begin to glow so he decided to intervene.

"How about we cool off and take it easy."

He turned his attention to the Councillors.

"If the Council wouldn't mind, the champions would like to rest in preparation for tonight's festivities. If you wish to discuss strategy further we will do so in preparation for the next league match."

Tetshi and Jericho made eye contact and nodded. Tetshi spoke.

"So be it young prince. Have a pleasant evening."

With those words the councillors began to peel away, heading upstairs and off to their individual errands. Only three councillors remained behind; Suere, Merlai and Renee. Suere stepped forward and spoke to the champions.

"My apologies champions. It wasn't appropriate for the council to ambush you like this, especially on such a joyous occasion. We did our best to try and convince them otherwise but Tetshi and Jericho can be very stubborn."

Jarvan IV spoke for the champions.

"It's alright Suere; we welcome any improvements to our strategy and warfare."

There was a huff and Fiora whispered to herself.

"Speak for yourself prince."

Garen stepped forward and placed a hand on Jarvan IV's shoulder before speaking.

"Besides their words have no way of dampening our spirits. Not after such a glorious victory."

Fiora once again had to speak up.  
"On the topic of dampening spirits, why wasn't Xin put on the chopping block?"

All eyes turned to the Seneschal who had remained still, at attention throughout the altercation. Garen spoke first.

"Because old teacher here was by far the best out there today."

Fiora huffed again and shook her head as Garen continued.

"The man got twenty-four kills and only two deaths"

Xin spoke calmly.

"Twenty-six kills. I eliminated Viktor and Katarina after the fight at the mid second tower."

Lux spoke with awe in her voice.

"After they retreated into the jungle?"

Xin nodded as Lux continued.

"Both of them? By yourself?"

Xin nodded again which caused Lux to bounce up and down clapping as Garen burst into laughter. Jarvan IV smiled at his steward and broke the moment by speaking.

"Well I say that's enough talk of battles and deaths. Let's think only of victories and celebrations."

Lux spoke with an uplifting tone.

"Yes, Garen and I must be off. The family will be so anxious to see us."

Jarvan IV looked at Garen.

"I'll see you tonight in the feast hall?"

Garen again slapped Jarvan IV on the back and spoke.

"And we'll see if you really do have the liver of a dragon."

With that Garen and Lux turned and walked back to the main doors. Fiora turned and walked away without saying a word; clearly with her own intentions in mind. Jarvan III looked at his son who in turn looked at the three councillors. Suere nodded and spoke.

"We'll leave you be now my lords. Have a wonderful evening."

The councillors walked away, leaving the king, prince and steward in peace. Jarvan III looked at Xin and spoke.

"If you don't mind Xin I would like some time alone with my son."

Xin bowed his head.

"Of course your majesty. If you require me, I shall be in the palace barracks."

Jarvan IV sighed and spoke.

"Xin you work too hard. Relax, tonight we celebrate."

Xin gripped his spear and spoke.

"As you say my prince."

With that Xin left the company of the father and son. He walked up the stairs and made his way through the white stone corridors till he found himself on the outside of the east wing. He looked around the courtyard outside the palace, it was a grey stone courtyard surrounded by an armoury and sleeping quarters on either side. Against the exterior wall were targets installed for the practice of archers. Xin heard the prince's order in his head but his heart did not know how to obey. Instead Xin walked over to the armoury. He walked inside and found his practice spear mounted on a wall. The spear was made from steel, with a lead core running up the centre. It was far heavier than his regular spear which made it ideal for training. Xin felt the colossal weight shift into his hands as he walked back outside. He found himself standing on the grey stones of the practice square so he walked over to the summoning orb. He tapped the floating orb and rotated it till he found the icon he was looking for. Tapping the icon on the orb caused the grey stones of the square to shift and move. A stone fell away and a wooden pole rose out from the ground. The pole was three feet in diameter and made from hard, compact wood. Xin walked over to it and lifted his training spear. He spun the spear round in his hands and felt the weight shift as it picked up speed. He lunged forward and rocketed the spear out so it struck the wood. The spear lodged into the wood, removing a shallow chunk from its structure. Xin easily twisted the spear away and began moving around the pole, spinning the spear and striking the pole with every ounce of power the momentum and his muscles would give. As he weaved around the pole, small chips and chunks fell away. Xin continued striking, moving, weaving. Rehearsed actions and movements to help quell his mind, but even the familiarity of the actions did little to calm the storm inside his mind. The councillors had nothing to say to him; had they not noticed? Had no one seen or heard?

Xin Zhao looked down the lane past the tower as it fired at the wave of minions coming towards him. Xin leapt at the minions, piercing their forms with his spear. He roared as he slashed and sliced through the wave, keeping them at bay till reinforcements arrived. Half the minion wave was still remaining when Xin heard the comforting sound of footsteps behind him. He turned and saw ally minions advancing into the fray. Xin stepped aside as the small figures leapt into the fray to defend their tower. Xin knew that once the enemy wave was defeated he could mount an assault on the enemy tower and push up. Suddenly Xin saw a figure behind the wave; Swain. The Tactician was standing right behind his minions, sending his raven into the fray to defeat Xin's allies. But it wasn't enough for the Noxian champion as his wave fell. Suddenly the tower fired at him and the surge of magic blasted into him, opening wounds on his body. He turned and fled into the jungle, his hard expression unchanged by the evisceration the tower had dealt him. Xin knew this was a chance so he chased after Swain into the jungle. Xin leapt through the tall grass and out onto the path. He looked around for a sign of Swain, possibly the blue light of a recall or the green glow of healing but Xin couldn't see anything. Instead a voice whispered to him.

"Come to kill me Viscero?"

Xin froze. That name. He found he was rooted to the spot, unable to think clearly.

Suddenly the ground shook and three talons erupted from the ground. The sharp talons ripped through Xin's shoulders and lifted him off the ground. He struggled to get free from the grasp but found he was held fast. Xin saw Swain emerge from the tall grass to his left. Swain approached Xin and stood in front of him. The Tactician tilted his head towards the bird on his shoulder. He whispered quietly.

"Yes I know. Of course I will; it's him after all."

Swain returned his gaze to Xin and spoke.

"Viscero it's so good to see you again. It's been far too long. I've always wondered how you've held up living alongside the Demacians. Must be awfully boring, all those rules. So strict."

He seemed to be half talking to the bird and half to the suspended Demacian.

"You must miss that feeling. That sound. You know the one I speak of."

Xin felt the talons beginning to lose grip, the magic was wearing off and in a few moments Xin could tear Swain apart. However the Noxian had other ideas.

"It seems time is running out. Goodbye Viscero, hopefully I will see you soon."

Suddenly Swain's body was wrapped in darkness and from it emerged a large raven flying in the air. The raven opened its mouth and screamed. The coils of darkness around its body took shape and became dozens of smaller ravens. The ravens descended on Xin and the last thing the Demacian felt was the agony of the birds tearing his flesh apart. Xin awoke within his sanctuary. He was alive but those words were in his mind.

Viscero.

The sound.

Xin knew what sound it was.

It was screaming.

It was cheering.

It was his fury.

Xin spun round once more and roared at the top of his lungs.

The spear swiped at the pole at a colossal speed and with Xin's fury guiding its path the sight was astounding. The spear smashed through all three feet of the pole which exploded into splinters and chunks. Xin caught the spear as it ended its swing and watched as the splinters flew through the air. His body was so fast and finely tuned that the world appeared to move slower. Fragments soared across the square, scattering over the stones. The top half of the pole crashed to the ground and brought Xin back to reality.

Footsteps came from behind so Xin whipped round and held his spear out to confront the person that charged. His face was warped by anger and all that had just occurred was reason enough for Sona to be afraid. Xin realised his mistake, the sounds he had exaggerated in his fury. He calmed himself and stood upright. He spoke softly to Sona.

"My apologies my lady. I should not have drawn my weapon on you."

Sona walked over the grey stones to Xin and looked him in the eyes. She bowed and turned to leave but Xin stopped her by speaking.

"There is no need for you to leave."

Sona stopped and looked at the Seneschal who continued speaking.

"What is it that brings you here?"

Sona had a worried look about her and she looked at what remained of the pole. Xin bowed his head as he understood what her actions meant.

"Thank you my lady for being concerned about me. But there is nothing to worry about. I was simply training to relax my body after the long battle we had today."

Sona again looked at the pole. She chose the action carefully to let Xin know what she meant. Xin contemplated his answer before giving it.

"Will you be attending the feast my lady?"

Sona smiled and Xin smiled back at his pupil.

"Then I will see you tonight after your performance."

Sona blushed and Xin continued.

"Or before."

Sona nodded and Xin felt himself smile so he bowed his head.

"Of course my lady if that is what you wish."

Sona smiled at the seneschal's formality.

"Then I will see you tonight; Sona."

Sona smiled and bowed her head at Xin. She indicated back towards the palace. Xin spoke calmly as ever.

"Of course. Farewell."

Sona turned and walked back inside the palace leaving Xin to his racing thoughts. He had never calmed down so quickly after a training session, was Sona using a spell of some kind? Xin looked back at the wreckage that was once the training pole. He walked over to the summoning orb and tapped the icon to clear away the debris. The stones shifted and the pole fell away along with the splinters and fragments that were scattered across the square. Xin felt the momentum and energy of the fighting had faded so he decided to turn in for the day. He returned the training spear to the armoury and retrieved his spear. He walked back inside the palace and made his way over to the private quarters. As a steward he had been granted a modest room within the palace walls, despite stating he was content with the barracks sleeping quarters. He reached his room which was two-thirds of the way up the palace on the north side. The royal family lived on the floor above him and above them was the most precious treasure of Demacia.

Xin stepped into his room and walked over to his weapon rack on against the wall opposite the door. He placed his spear down and began to take off his armour. He placed the blue and gold plates on the armour mount. He was left in his plain clothes which were comfortable for the time being. Xin's focus however was on another cupboard at the end of the wall. It sat in the corner facing out into the room. It was locked shut and Xin did what he could to avoid looking at the steel box but ignoring it was just as haunting.

A knock on the door broke Xin's thoughts and he turned to answer the call. He opened the door to see a guard, which Xin recognised as Desmond, standing in front of him. Desmond's young boyish face was covered by a Demacian helmet which appeared a size too big for him. Desmond bowed his head to Xin and spoke.

"Seneschal. His majesty the king has asked for you in his study."

"Thank you Desmond. I'll head there now."

Desmond returned to attention and stepped aside. As Xin left the room Desmond spoke.

"If I might speak freely seneschal."

Xin turned.

"Of course Desmond."

"I just wanted to say you did an amazing job in the league today."

Xin bowed his head.

"Thank you Desmond. Would you mind staying here, in case anyone comes looking for me?"

Desmond stood at the side of the door and puffed up his chest; evidently overjoyed at being asked for help by a champion.

"Of course Seneschal I'll let you know if anyone comes by."

Xin left the beaming boy and walked towards the stairs. He ascended them till he was on the floor of the royal family. He passed by guards on every corner till he came to the study. Xin suddenly felt nervous when he saw no guards posted outside. He slowly crept up to the door and pushed it open slowly. He peeked inside and saw Jarvan III standing behind his desk looking down at it. Across from him was Lux. Xin breathed out a sigh of relief, his duties left him paranoid of every detail. He entered the room to hear Lux talking.

"Your majesty my contacts are reliable I have no doubt in this information."

"I have no doubt in the information. It just the plan. Isn't there another option?"

Jarvan III looked up and saw Xin walking standing by the door. He called out to his steward.

"Xin good to see you. Come over we need to talk."

Xin walked over and stood beside Lux. He spoke to the pair.

"Why is that you've summoned me your majesty?"

Jarvan III nodded at Lux who looked at Xin and spoke.

"Xin did you notice something wrong with the battle today?"

Xin remained still and replied.

"We were victorious or was there more to it than that?"

"Look at their line-up Xin. Urgot, Swain, Katarina, Riven…" She paused to let Xin catch on before she continued, "and Viktor."

Xin spoke somewhat confused.

"My apologies but I am a warrior not a strategist. What is the concern of Viktor's presence?"

Lux leaned on the table and answered.

"Why would an all Noxian line-up choose a random Zaun champion to fight with them?"

Xin did his best to provide an answer.

"The Noxians and Zaunites are allies; it may have been a show of good faith. He may have helped to balance the team."

Lux shook her head.

"Noxus have any number of champions to fill Viktor's role and do you really think the Noxians would share glory, even with their allies?"

Xin remained still but looked at Jarvan III who was deep in thought as Lux continued.

"Recently espionage has taken on a new form. It's hard to trade information and secrets out in Valoran without someone stealing it. But there is somewhere where no one can infiltrate to steal those secrets."

Xin's mind clicked and he finished the next sentence.

"The League."

Lux nodded.

"Precisely. Ten champions in. No one else. If two champions happened to be in the tall shrub together for even a moment; we would have no way of knowing what information they could share."

Jarvan III spoke now and looked at Xin.

"Lux's informants in Noxus have told us there's been increased traffic between the information networks of Zaun and Noxus. They're working on something big and I don't like it."

Xin spoke to Jarvan III.

"Your majesty, information and secrets pass through those networks all the time. Is there any need to be worried by them?"

Lux spoke to Xin with an intensity that Xin had rarely heard.

"This is more traffic than ever before and from what scraps my informants can get, it has something to do with a weapon."

Xin questioned further to unravel the mystery.

"You mean like a new champion, like Zac?"

"No. An item, something that they could use in the League."

Xin looked at Jarvan III.

"Then if you suspect something why not deploy an agent your majesty?"

Jarvan III threw up his hands.

"If the agent was uncovered then Noxus would have grounds to have us suspended from the League and we can't allow them to get a foothold."

"Then your majesty why have you summoned me to this meeting? Why haven't the council been informed?"

Lux and Jarvan III met one another's gaze and Lux felt her heart sink. Jarvan III stepped away from his desk and met Xin's eyes.

"The council would do nothing and we cannot allow Demacia to fall to Noxus. We cannot send an agent to infiltrate per chance they be caught. We need to find a way for a Noxian to tell us what is happening; willingly."

Xin spoke to his king.

"How do you propose we do that your majesty?"

Jarvan III breathed in deep and tipped his head forward. Xin had never seen shame on his king's face so the king wore it like an unfamiliar mask when he spoke.

"We need you to betray Demacia."


	4. The Honourable Betrayal

4. The Honourable Betrayal

Xin stood in silence, shock locking his body up. He blinked a few times as Lux and Jarvan III watched him patiently. Xin spoke quietly.

"Pardon your majesty? What did you just say?"

Jarvan III breathed in deep and spoke.

"Lux and I discussed the different course of actions to uncover the Noxians plans."

Lux continued with her expertise in reconnaissance and infiltration.

"The likelihood of me being able to infiltrate Noxus is very low considering they would be on the lookout for Demacians agents, especially now. The only course of action is to have a champion of Demacia convert to Noxus. We discussed who would be the champion that would be most believable and…"

Xin finished.

"You concluded me."

There was a pause as Xin soaked in the information. He spoke again.

"This seems... drastic."

Jarvan sighed.

"You know as well as anyone we've been struggling to overcome Noxus in the League. Despite that last victory we are slowly losing grip. If this weapon could shift the tides in their favour then we must do what we can to stop them."

"Why not send Fiora?"

Lux shook her head.

"She's too unreliable and we're not sure if the Noxians would believe her betrayal."

"And why do you think they believe mine?"

Lux looked at Jarvan III and spoke.

"You came as the king's first recommendation."

Xin looked at Jarvan III and an unspoken conversation passed between the two. Xin clenched his fists and spoke.

"And how do you propose I betray Demacia?"

Jarvan III tightened his lips and replied.

"To provide undeniable proof of your betrayal, you must steal Demacia's greatest treasure; the Measure Tread."

Xin's eyes widened and his heart dropped.

"Your majesty you cannot ask this of me."

"It's the only way the Noxians will be convinced of your betrayal."

"But your majesty the Measure Tread cannot leave Demacia and it cannot fall into Noxian hands."

Jarvan III held up his hand.

"It won't Xin. We have discussed this already. Lux will pursue you till you are close to Noxus. Once you have made contact with the Noxians and before you enter the city Lux will attack you and retrieve the Measure Tread. The book itself will be locked and no one would be able to open it save for the best key masters of Noxus."

Xin remained upright and continued.

"Then once I have earned the trust of the Noxians I work to ascertain the information concerning the new weapon and then?"

"Then Lux will kidnap you and return you to Demacia for justice."

"But the League?"

Jarvan III shook his head.

"Will have no power to condemn us. A Demacian agent pursued a Demacian traitor and it was an internal affair that we alone dealt with. On the condition that neither of you harm a Noxian champion in the process they will have no basis to charge us. We only need the information about the weapon; nothing more. So we are prepared for the coming battles with Noxus. The Noxians won't want to condemn us in case the secrets of the weapon fall into other hands."

Xin had remained still but he felt his clenched fists beginning to tremble as he spoke.

"When would you have me do this your majesty?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?"

Lux spoke to provide the strategic insight.

"In the Noxians eyes you would convert after the battle, which to them will seem like you were convinced by Swain."

Xin sucked in a breath; someone had noticed. Lux continued talking.

"You'll use the celebrations to your advantage whilst the champions and guards are distracted. I will be distracted with the feast in the hall and when I hear of the news his majesty will deploy me because I am the only champion suitable to pursue you."

Xin felt his chest tighten and his fingernails dug into his palms. How could his king ask this of him? Jarvan III looked at Lux.

"Lux if you would mind I believe Xin Zhao is fully informed for the time being. I would like to have a word with him in private."

Lux bowed her head to the king.

"Of course your majesty. I'll see you at the feast."

She placed a hand on Xin's shoulder and spoke to him.

"May the justice and valour of Demacia guide you my friend."

With that she turned and left the room, leaving the Seneschal and King in silence. Jarvan III spoke first.

"Xin what I ask of you is something I have never asked of any champion. I am asking you commit the greatest crime under our laws and you may not survive this. I need to know if you will obey your king's command to betray him?"

Xin contemplated his answer and gave it.

"I will do it."

Jarvan III spoke more softly this time.

"There is more Xin. You and I know why the Noxians will trust you. Do you think you can do it?"

Xin shook his head.

"No I can't, but he can."

Jarvan III breathed in deep and nodded.

"May the light of Demacia guide you my friend. Do not hesitate in any of the actions you take, for the Demacians will try to kill you."

"He can handle whatever is thrown at him."

"Especially seeing as you trained most of them."

If the light-hearted joke had an impact on the still Seneschal then Jarvan III didn't notice it. Instead Jarvan III tipped his head forward and sighed.

"I am sorry Xin. I am so sorry. When my father brought you into our home and family; neither he nor I ever intended for this to happen. I hope that when you return, you can forgive me."

Xin bowed his head and turned to leave. No words needed to be said between the pair.

Xin left the study and began the walk back to his room. He walked past the guards who stood so vigilant at each corner. Their armour shone with its gold and blue majesty without question. Xin walked down the stairs and reached his room where Desmond still stood. Without hesitation Xin spoke.

"Leave me."

And before Desmond could speak Xin yanked the door open and slammed it shut behind him. He bolted it shut and walked over to the other side of his room. He looked at his armour mounted on its stand; his symbol of Demacian pride and loyalty. Xin remembered the day Jarvan II bestowed the armour upon him; when he had been declared the steward of the Lightshields and a warrior of Demacia. A ceremony performed before the Lightshields, champions, councillors and the survivors of the breakout. Xin had also been given something far more important on that day; he had been named Xin Zhao Lightshield on that day and forever after.

Till now.

Xin roared, grabbed the armour and ripped it from its stand, scattering it across the floor. He ran at the Demacian banner hanging and he tore it down with his bare hands. Xin threw the tatters aside, his fury burning in him.

Xin grabbed his spear from the stand and lifted it. He smashed it down on a table causing it to explode into splinters. How could he betray Demacia? He threw the spear into the door which buried itself down to the shaft and remained shuddering in the spot. Xin turned around slowly, his breath ragged, his eyes burning. He walked over to the metal box and stared at it. Only he could betray Demacia. Xin walked away from the box and over to the wall beside his bed. He looked at the white marble tiles and tapped them till he heard the echo of a hollow space. He drew his fist back and slammed it into the marble which cracked under the force. He punched the tile again and again till it was pieces that tumbled to the floor. Xin's knuckles were bloodied and he felt that his index finger had dislocated. He grabbed it and slid it back into place. He knew they would begin to heal soon and would be fine in a manner of minutes. He reached his hand into the hollow space in the wall and felt around till he grabbed the secret he had hidden long ago. He retracted a key that had a very specific design and purpose. He turned with the key in his hand. Xin bowed his head and whispered to himself.

"For Demacia."

Lux walked along the upper level of the eastern district. The Noble Estates loomed high around her, stretching far in front and behind her. She was walking quickly with her head down. People called her name and congratulated her but Lux gave only a meagre response or none at all. She kept walking till she came to the golden gates of the Crownguard estate. She stood before them but couldn't bring herself to walk through. Instead she turned and continued walking. It wasn't long till she reached the end of the level and came to a balcony that looked out over the Velcian Bay. People were congregated in the area, standing by the railing, seated on benches or at tables. Lux made her way to the railing and leaned on it to look out over the city. She could see the shining spires of gold and white standing amidst the cityscape. The wharves stretched out from the dockyards into the water and Lux could see the bustling activity as people went about their daily lives. To them they lived their lives and when the time came they could look up to their champions. Cheer for their victories and cry for their defeats. But the people never saw the champions training, they never saw them enraged in the streets and homes of their nation, never heard the sacrifices that had to be made for them. Lux stood still as the soft ocean wind blew through her hair. She felt something she had never felt before. Whatever it was made her restless and put her thoughts were under a great weight. She saw a figure suddenly step next to her, the wide shoulder plates nearly hitting her head. Lux giggled and spoke.

"Have you ever thought of taking off your armour once we arrive home?"

Garen chuckled and replied.

"And how do you think people would recognise me?"

Lux giggled again but quietly and somewhat stifled. Garen noticed and spoke.

"Sister is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing Garen. I think that last battle just took the wind out of me."

"Then maybe you should sit the next one out and take it easy."

"Fiora would have a field day with that."

"Forget that spoilt brat. She isn't half the warrior you are."

Lux lifted her head and looked at her brother. His gleaming armour shone as he leaned forward into the setting sun. Lux looked at the golden horizon over the water and she sighed before speaking.

"Why are we fighting brother?"

Garen looked at his younger sibling with a look of concern on his face.

"To bring the light and justice of Demacia to Valoran. Why do you need to ask?"

"It's not that I doubt Demacia's cause or mission. But the League, why do we fight? Every time we're summoned we either win or lose but what changes?"

Garen mulled the question over in his mind before answering.

"It is a reasonable question Lux. A doubt I'm sure many of us have shared. But think of it this way. If we did not fight then Noxus would win. Soon they would dominate the League and although they could wage war on Valoran they wouldn't need to. The stronger they became then the more people of the world would declare themselves Noxian. Those people want champions to represent them. Eventually whole cities would declare themselves apart of the Noxian Empire so that they might have the glory of the League. That sister is why we fight. To bring the light of Demacia to all and stop anyone else from controlling the League. Do you see now?"

Lux nodded her head, although this was not the source of her turmoil it helped to hear Garen's words none the less. She spoke.

"Of course brother. Thank you."

Garen placed his hand on Lux's shoulder.

"I'm certain you do not doubt Demacia but it helps to have reassurances from time to time."

"And you brother? Does the Might of Demacia have questions he cannot answer?"

Garen chuckled and puffed out his chest.

"They don't call me the Might of Demacia for no reason little sister!"

"But is it true, what the Councillors said?"

Lux knew Garen wouldn't become enraged with her asking; she was one of the few people he could trust. Garen lifted himself up so his hands gripped the bronze railing.

"My loyalty is to Demacia. Now and forever."

He looked down at Lux and she understood the turmoil in her brother's mind. She understood him, knew his loyalty and knew his heart. Lux spoke softly to him.

"I would never doubt that brother. But sometimes even us; the champions, maybe we have to admit there is something deep down. Not doubt. But something."

Garen looked at his sister.

"You truly are wise beyond your years little sister. But take care; these words can never fall on ears other than my own. I have to go now, prepare for the feast. We should think of celebrations and victories sister!"

With that Garen let go of the railing and walked away. Lux watched as he walked away, waving and talking to the citizens that he passed by. Her eyes turned back to the railing where he had been standing and she saw that the smooth railing had been dented, deep set handprints from where Garen's hands had been. She suddenly saw it, the honourable words he said and yet the pain he felt.

Lux felt her heart drop. Xin couldn't go through with this. If he did he would not be the Demacian champion that had fought so hard for his nation and for the family who took him in. Lux turned and ran. She ran back along the level, past the people who looked on in interest and confusion. She continued running till she whipped past her brother. Garen watched as Lux sped past and without hesitating he ran after her. It took a short run to reach the palace where Lux rushed past the guards into the front hall. Garen had maintained his pace and caught up to Lux as they bounded up the stairs. Garen called out to her as they ran up the stairs.

"Sister what's wrong?"

"No time to explain we have to find Xin!"

"Head for his room, I'll go towards the training square, meet you back here."

With that Garen turned and ran towards the east wing. Lux made her way upstairs towards the private quarters. She ran up the stairs till she reached Xin's room. She saw the head of Xin's spear protruding out of the door and she approached slowly. She knocked on the door.

"Xin. Are you there?"

No answer came from within. Lux knocked again.

"Xin hello?"

Lux knocked harder and the door started to swing open. Lux pushed on the door and gasped when she saw the room behind the door. The room was in chaos. The two tables and the bed in the room had been obliterated into nothing but splinters and shreds of cloth. The weapon rack had been thrown down and the spears scattered across the room. The armour stands were in the same predicament with parts of armour scattered about. Lux walked in and saw that in the corner of the room was a metal box, its door was swung open and the interior was empty.

Lux whispered to herself.

"Xin where are you?"

She turned and walked out of the room. She made her way quickly downstairs and found herself in the entrance hall. She looked down the stairs to the hall and saw Garen standing there with his arms crossed. Lux called out to him.

"Any luck?"

"No sign of him."

Lux walked down till she was in front of Garen. He spoke with curiosity in his voice.

"Sister what's going on? Why are you so desperate to find Xin?"

Lux realised her mistake in involving Garen. She spoke to him.

"I realised I needed to talk to him about the feast tonight."

"And the reason for your panic?"

"Well the feast starts in an hour and it concerns the king's security. I just need to debrief him. Just in case."

Garen wasn't entirely convinced but his trust made his decision.

"Alright. Then speaking of the feast let's return home and prepare."

Lux nodded. She would have to do so to reassure Garen and avoid any suspicion. She knew she could stop Xin during the feast. Even if it meant disobeying her king's orders.

Desmond stood still in the hallway at attention. He felt his helmet start to slip down the bridge of his nose so he tipped his head back to stop it. This did little to stop the slipping helmet so he quickly pushed it back up with his hand. This received a sharp comment from the guard opposite him.

"Hey rookie, at attention."

"Sorry sir, helmets a little big."

"Don't make excuses, get it sorted."

"Of course sir."

Desmond had only just begun his three years of service so he didn't recognise the guard in front of him. Desmond spoke to him queitly.

"So yeah do I go to the armoury to get a different helmet?"

The guard hid a grizzly face under his helmet and spoke with a rugged voice.

"You should know all the details and locations by now."

Desmond bowed his head.

"Yes of course sir."

The guard sighed.

"And you don't need to call me sir. I'm not your superior. My name's Regan."

"Sure thing Regan."

Regan shook his head.

"Still a pup eh boy?"

"Joined two weeks ago."

"And you chose the guards?"

"Wanted to stay close to my family."

"And how did a rookie land a post with the palace guards?"

"My family is friends with the Buvelle's and they helped me to get a post here. Figured if I started here young I could get more experience as a palace guard."

Regan laughed.

"Not a bad plan. And hey rookie, don't repeat this to anyone else. But this is a pretty cushiony posting. Stand around guarding the safest place in all of Demacia. Don't slack off here and you'll be able to take it easy for the next three years."

With those exact words the pair heard a window smash faintly from above. They looked at each other. Regan spoke.

"That came from upstairs."

Desmond gripped his spear tightly and spoke.

"That's the Measure Tread sanctuary."

Regan nodded at Desmond.

"Come on rookie."

"Maybe it was just a bird."

"Best double check."

They start walking towards the stairs and found that they weren't the only guards drawn by the noise. Regan stepped up to the base of the stairs and called up.

"Guards on duty what was the disturbance, report!"

No response.

The guards exchanged glances and Regan called out again.

"Guards what was the disturbance, report!"

No response.

The guards brought their spears into their hands, prepared to engage.

Regan dropped his spear and signalled to the other guards behind him with a few quick gestures. He started walking up the stairs with the other guards right behind him. Desmond was last in the line of guards as they walked up the stairs. The formation advanced up till they were in the top spire of the palace. The top floor was a round platform with a single room in the centre and a vault door on the opposite side of the stairway exit. As Desmond stepped onto the floor with his spear in hands he saw what had become of the floor. Guards were slumped against the walls but no blood had been drawn. Regan called out.

"Check them."

Several knelt down to the other guards and responded.

"They're alive, just unconscious."

Regan gave no response. Desmond was checking another guard so he called.

"Regan."

There was no response. Desmond picked up his spear and walked around the sanctuary in the centre. The white walls shone under the hextech lamps mounted on the exterior lamps. Desmond rounded the wall to the vault door and saw Regan. He saw standing still in the entrance, staring at the centre of the room. Desmond stepped next to him.

"Regan?"

Regan looked at the young boy and Desmond saw the look of terror on the old guards face. Desmond looked into the centre of the room and his body shook. His hands trembled and the spear slipped out of his hand. There in the centre of the room stood the Measure Tread stand; empty. It was gone. Desmond was frozen to the spot when suddenly he felt a weight smash his head from above and darkness took him.

Lux felt her leg shaking as she sat in front of the table. The roar of the feast filled her ears and lights danced across her vision. She looked up along the marble table which was covered with platters of exotic foods and jugs of water and the finest wines. The table extended down the right hand wall of the hall, opposite another table across the other side. To Lux's left were the grand entrance doors of the hall; its golden structure patterned with the crests of the Noble houses. Lux looked to her right where at the head of the hall was the Royal table, seated at which were the royal family and the elite guard. However Lux saw that there was an empty next to Jarvan IV, the Seneschal was missing. Lux felt a hand on her shoulder. Garen disrupted Lux's racing thoughts. He held a goblet of wine to his sister.

"Drink sister. You really should take your mind off troubles and turmoil."

She took the goblet and drank the wine from it. She was trying her best to enjoy the celebrations but she had been unable to find Xin beforehand and the guards had forbid her from entering the Measure Tread sanctuary so she had been left with her fears. With her family around her, she knew she should feel comforted and happy but she couldn't wrestle her mind away from the path that had been laid before Xin. A bell suddenly rang from the royal table and Jarvan III stood to speak.

"What more is there to say about our champions? We can talk of their valour and honour on the battlefield. The choices they make to fight for us again and again. But the truth is they are far more than that. They are your friends, your family, your loved ones. Tonight we can forget they are champions and instead we shall celebrate with them as Demacians."

He held out his hand gestured to the open floor and from the far table stood a single figure. Sona lifted her hand from Taric's and picked up her etwahl that rested next to her. She quickly moved to the middle of the hall as people whispered to one another with excited anticipation. Sona stopped still standing, with her arms outstretched; her body poised to begin. Lux's eyes were on the musician but her gaze was elsewhere. Lux was twirling the goblet in her hand when she felt her hands relax. She felt her muscles soften and every thought of Xin seemed to ease. It was a necessary course of action that would aid them in their fight against Noxus. Lux focused on what had brought upon her sudden change. Sona's fingers glided softly across the strings strumming them so quickly and precisely. The crowd sat in silence as the music hummed through the room, the notes soaring and falling with Sona's every command. A few people wiped away tears beginning to form in their eyes whilst others had their eyes closed as the music surrendered their souls to peace. The music began to speed up and was starting to rise to a joyous melody. Sona began to move with the music, her body turning and floating with the notes. The audience were transfixed as the Maven danced through the hall, her music vibrating in the air and melding into the minds of those who listened. As Sona reached a the climax of a chorus the hall doors burst open. The loud crash disrupting the music and the atmosphere of tranquillity it had created. Sona stopped playing and the audience erupted into angered shouting at the figure who stumbled into the hall. Jarvan III stood to speak but what came next threw the hall back into silence. The figure was a guard and his voice was an agonizing scream that wailed in the hall.

"The Measure Tread is gone! It was the Seneschal! The Seneschal has stolen it!"

The reaction was immense. Some people sat still in shock, others cried out in despair. But the reaction of fury filled the room. Lux felt her heart sink and all the peace she had felt faded into a hollow darkness. Jarvan IV, Shyvana and Quinn stood up at the royal table and vaulted over it in a single movement together, Jarvan IV's face a contortion of rage and strife. Jarvan III himself collapsed into his chair and grasped his forehead as the weight of his actions cascaded upon him. Next to Lux, Garen was out of his seat in a moment and moving around the table as Jarvan IV yelled orders into the hall.

"Secure the palace! No one in or out! An imposter has taken Xin Zhao's likeness! Do not trust him no matter what he says, take him into custody! No matter what we cannot let the Measure Tread leave the palace!"

Sona joined the Jarvan IV, Shyvana and Quinn as they advanced down the hall. Across the hall Fiora, Taric and Poppy were already standing and readying their weapons as they joined the champions advancing down the hall. Lux stood and walked over to the group as they left the hall. As they left Lux heard Jarvan III speak.

"My friends let us calm ourselves; the champions will settle this matter in a timely and efficient manner. There is nothing to worry about."

The Grand hall doors were closed behind them as the group of nine champions formed a circle in the entrance hall. Jarvan IV spoke to the champions.

"Okay we'll divide up into teams of two except for Quinn."

Quinn nodded as Jarvan IV continued.

"You and Valor head up to the observation tower give us eyes on the palace."

Quinn spoke.

"Valor is circling the skies right now; he can show me where the intruder may be."

"Do it."

Quinn closed her eyes as Jarvan IV continued speaking.

"Okay Taric and Sona you two search the upper floors. Poppy, Fiora check the western wing. Garen , Lux search the east wing. Shyvana and I will move to rally the guards and organise a perimeter sweep."

It was Poppy who spoke for the concerns in everyone's minds.

"Is it true what that guard said? I mean where is Xin?"

Garen spoke on behalf of his friend.

"We don't know what that guard did or did not see. It's most likely a mage impersonating Xin. So be prepared for anything. And Xin himself…"

Garen trailed off unsure of how to answer. Lux saw Sona tapping and stroking a series of gems on Taric's hip. Taric spoke.

"Sona says he was worn out from the battle when she saw him earlier this afternoon. Maybe he's just taking some time out."

Jarvan IV spoke.

"Okay well no matter who or what has done this we cannot allow the Measure Tread to leave this palace. Let's move out."

The champions nodded and ran down the hall back into the palace entrance hall. They divided and ran towards their positions. Lux and Garen ran into the east wing. Garen pointed towards the courtyard outside.

"Search outside sister, I'll cover inside."

"Okay."

Lux felt her stomach tighten into a knot as she looked at her brother's face, frozen into an expression of quivering rage. He ran off at full pace, driven by a force greater than his own anger.

Lux turned and ran down the corridor till she pushed through the courtyard door. Lux found herself basking in the moonlight of the evening sky. The courtyard itself was empty and undisturbed. Lux turned and ran towards the armoury. If she could find Xin in time maybe she could stop him before this got out of hand. The armoury was empty aside from the mounted weapons and armour. The silence in the room was suddenly broken by a crash from outside. Lux ran outside to see that the east wing door had been smashed off its hinges and was in splinters on the floor. Garen was brushing splinters off his body and picking himself up off the floor. Lux yelled out to Garen.

"Brother!"

He held out his hand and shouted back.

"Stay back sister! He's mine."

Lux followed Garen's gaze as he stood up and she felt her breathe stop in her throat when she saw Garen's assailant step out from the doorway. It was a man who had the face of Xin but the presence of another being. His head was adorned by a grey helmet with a row spikes along the top. His armour was now a grey steel cuirass, with a steel pauldron on his left arm, a leather battle skirt over steel and leather boots. But Lux's eyes were drawn to the spear in his right hand. Unlike the majesty of his Demacian spear his new one was a device of brutality. It had three sharps blades in a tri-vector shape around a central spike which extended out past the blades. Lux started shaking her head slowly when she saw the small box strapped to his hip. It was a gold and blue case locked with a seal in the shape of the Demacian standard. It was the Measure Tread. Lux screamed out.

"Brother let us attack together!"

Garen had drawn his sword and was twisting his hands around the hilt.

"No sister. I know Zhao. He was my mentor, my guide to becoming a true Demacian. I know him as I know myself. This man, this is Xin Zhao. And he has betrayed us."

There was something in Garen's voice. It was not fury or anger. It was hatred. Pure wrath had become hatred for a man he once loved. Garen stepped forward.

"This traitor is mine."

The man stepped forward to face Garen's challenge. He glared at Garen and brandished his spear to accept the challenge. Garen roared and charged, his body suddenly gaining a burst of speed as he held his spear behind him. The traitor charged at him, his spear held behind him. The distance between them vanished as the battle began.

Garen jumped into the air and brought his sword over his head in order to deliver a decisive strike. But his strike missed as the traitor side stepped and continued running at a phenomenal pace. The strike smashed into the ground, shattering the grey tiles into shards that exploded up into the air around Garen. By the time the Demacian had recovered the traitor had reached the summoning orb and had begun using it. Garen shouted at him.

"Stand and fight coward!"

The traitor looked at Garen and pressed a final icon. Suddenly the tiles started to elevate and the grey steel figure jumped onto it as it quickly rose up into the night sky. Garen steadied himself as the platform came to a halt, level with the palace wall. Lux waved her wand and used the light to boost herself up to the platform. Garen saw and screamed at her.

"Stay back sister!"

Before the traitor had a chance to begin his escape Garen charged him again. Garen screamed and ran at phenomenal pace towards the lone figure at the end of the platform. Lux had faith in her brother, he knew Xin and his techniques; there was a chance Garen could win this fight. Garen jumped again and brought his sword down over his head but this time the traitor simply stepped to the side, evading the colossal force that smashed into the tiles. The tiles gave way and a gaping hole in the platform opened up, looking down to the ground below. Before Garen could react the traitor roared at the top of voice, a battle cry to grant him speed in his assaults. However it was not Xin that unleashed a battle cry from the darkness of his soul; it was another man that did. Garen brought his sword round and prepared himself for the torrent of attacks that was to follow. Instead the traitor stepped towards Garen from the side and spun around as he roared. The spear followed his spin and the traitor spun it so the side of the head smashed into Garen's sword. Garen readied his body to deflect the attack and prepare for the next move.

The spear hit the sword.

Garen pressed back.

The spear kept going.

Garen's eyes widened.

He had been wrong.

The force was immense, far more powerful than Xin Zhao had ever been capable of.

Before Garen could react his arms buckled and his sword crashed back into his body as the spear finished its arc.

Garen's body was sent flying back and it smashed through the tiles of the platform, opening a chasm in the platform. Garen began to fall but grabbed a ledge before gravity took him. Lux ran over and grabbed him by the shoulders and helped to pull him up. She spoke to him.

"Please brother, you need my help to beat him."

Garen pushed her off, causing Lux to fall to the ground.

"No! He's mine!"

"Garen!"

Garen spun and roared in his sister's face.

"This is my battle! I will destroy him!"

Lux watched as Garen turned back to face down the grey man who stood still, awaiting Garen's next move. Lux had never seen such hatred burning in Garen. He gripped his sword again and ran towards the still silhouette. Garen closed the distant in a moment and once again he leaped into the air brought his sword down on the figure. The traitor easily stepped backwards to avoid the attack. Garen had the sword buried in the platform tiles and proclaimed his actions with wrath burning in his words.

"This is the justice of Demacia traitor!"

A light burst into view above the grey figure and it took the form of a sword. Before the figure could react it soared down and smashed into him with all the force of Garen's fury. The swords smashed through the platform, sending chunks of grey stone slicing up and out from the position where the traitor had been standing. The justice continued into the ground below where it crashed into the ground and buried itself deep within the stone. Garen stood up, and regathered his breath and composure. He turned to walk away when he heard something. A noise from behind him drew his attention and he returned his sight to the hole made by his attack. There at the edge closest to him was a hand clutching the ledge. The hand became two and before Garen could ready himself the traitor pulled himself up and onto the platform. There was a deep wound along his left shoulder and flank where the sword had cut through. The traitor cracked his neck from side to side as he prepared himself. Garen was wide eyed with shock.

"How did you?"

No answer was necessary because Garen knew.

Garen had once again been wrong.

Garen was ready to scream for his sister to come to his aid but before he could the traitor descended upon him.

The traitor roared for his battle to commence and slashed his spear across Garen's face. The spike opened a gash across the bridge of his nose, causing Garen to stumble back.

The traitor spun the spear and sliced downwards across his face, opening a deep gash down his cheek.

The traitor then spun around and with the strength his battle cry granted him he drove the spear head into Garen's breastplate. All four blades smashed through the thick armour and buried themselves in Garen's chest. Garen yelled out in agony and Lux screamed as she saw the wound her brother had sustained. She drew her wand and ran towards the pair but she was too late. This was the third strike and Garen watched as the wound down the traitor's side started to heal. The traitor then gripped his spear and prepared for the final part of his attack. Garen looked up, knowing what was coming. It would a serious wound but he would survive.

The traitor braced against his spear.

Garen looked up.

Lux roared and threw a ball of light at the figure.

The figure threw the spear up in the air.

Garen's eyes widened.

Lux's heart dropped.

The ball of light soared under the traitor.

Garen watched as the grey figure used Garen's body and the spear to launch himself into the air.

The traitor spun round in the air brought his spear round.

The traitor fell back down towards Garen, his spear bending under the immense force he urged it down with.

Lux didn't have time to prepare another attack as she watched her brother fall to the man he had once called family.

The spear smashed into Garen's shoulder with colossal force, causing the steel piece to smash apart under the force.

The blade drove through his clavicle but Garen didn't have time to yell out in agony as the spear drove further in towards his chest.

Lux watched, as if the world had slowed down.

Garen's body folded downwards and exploded through the tiles underneath him.

Garen looked up and watched as the spear slipped out of his shoulder. He saw the hole in the platform.

He saw the hole growing smaller and smaller.

He saw the lone figure standing in it.

His friend, his mentor.

A traitor.

Darkness took Garen.

Lux stopped and knelt down to look through the huge hole caused by the traitors attack. She saw her brother's broken body lying still on the ground far below. Lux felt a lump rise in her throat and her bottom lip quivered. She couldn't see him breathing.

Lux looked up at the grey figure who had started to walk away. She screamed at him.

"Xin! Stop this now! It doesn't have to be this way!"

The figure was at the edge of the platform and turned back to look at Lux. A voice growled from beneath the helmet and Lux heard the voice of a stranger.

"My name is Viscero."

With that Viscero turned away and leapt across to the palace wall. He disappeared from sight and Lux felt despair grip her. Above she saw a bird emerge from behind the spires of the palace and she screamed up.

"Quinn! Help! Garen, he's… he's…. Help please!"

Lux fell to her knees.

Hidden with the shadows of an alleyway Viscero stood still. He could hear Lux screaming for help, begging her brother to come back, crying into the dark night. Viscero looked at the blood on the blades and he gripped the spear tightly. Xin was a traitor. And now Viscero was free. Viscero turned from the palace and ran into the night.


End file.
